Guruku Belahan Jiwaku
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: dua sejoli yang terpisah sekian lama di pertemukan lagi oleh takdir, gadis asal Indonesia yang merupakan siswi pertukaran pelajar. apakah takdir akan menyatukan mereka atau malah memisahkan mereka kembali? /badsummary/ RnR please... :D
1. Chapter 1

GURUKU BELAHAN JIWAKU

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

RATE : T

WARNING : AU, EYD tak sempurna, banyak typo, diskripsi minim, femNaru, school life, gaje, absrud, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Pair(s) : Aizen Sosuke x Nita Anggraini (OC)

Akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, drama, hurt comfort

 **Yang suka silahkan baca, yang tidak silahkan tekan tombol back!**

" **Don't like, don't read! OK!"**

Chapter 1

Di pagi yang cerah disebuah negara tropis, seorang gadis berlari terburu-buru menuju sekolahnya di SMU Nusantara Surakarta. Karena gadis itu bangun terlambat maka ia harus bekerja keras untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah yang akan ditutup. Kurang dua setengah meter dari gerbang, dia malah tersandung batu lumayan keras sehingga lututnya terluka. Sambil meringis sakit dan memegangi lututnya yang lecet, ia bergegas memasuki gerabang dan secepatnya menuju UKS untuk mengobati lukanya. Nita Anggraini itulah nama dari gadis tersebut, murid kelas 2 IPS yang menjadi siswi teladan sekarang malah terlambat masuk sekolah. Sungguh memecahan rekor muri.

Suasana sekolah yang tampak sepi karena pelajaran telah berlangsung lima menit yang lalu, Nita berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kelasnya tapi belum sempat memegang pintu didepannya tangan kanan gadis itu keburu di tarik seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menjauhi kelasnya. Pemuda itu terus menyeret sang gadis dan menulikan pendengaran akan teriakkan protes Nita yang tidak main-main. Membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan kasar melepas tangan gadis itu lembut, pemuda yang ternyata sangat tampan berjongkok di depan gadis itu dengan kotak P3K di tangan kirinya.

Pemuda tampan itu dengan telaten mengobati Nita dengan sangat lembut, sang gadis terlihat meringis menahan perih di lututnya yang terluka. Pemuda _reven_ itu masih diam membisu tampak sangat kesal dengan sang gadis yang selalu bertindak ceroboh namun, kilat khawatir tergambar jelas di manik _onixs_ nya. Nita terlihat terdiam selama proses pengobatan yang pemuda dihadapannya mengerti jika sang pemuda tampak kesal dengan tindakkan cerobohnnya. Pemuda yang selalu berwajah datar itu baru kali ini terlihat sangat khawatir padahal lukanya tidak terlalu parah, Nita sudah sangat siap mendapat ceramah dari orang yang mengobatinya.

Sontak teman-temannya terkejut mendengar kabar itu dan untungnya guru di jam pertama belum datang dan hanya di suruh mengerjakan tugas. Seketika itu juga mereka menuju UKS untuk mengetahui keadaan Nita disana. Mereka sangat khawatir dan cemas dengan keadaan gadis itu, mereka membuka pintu tepat setelah pemuda _raven_ itu selesai mengobati luka di lutut kiri Nita. Salah seorang pemuda yang ikut ke ruang UKS tersenyum tipis nyaris tak melihat sang sepupu sudah di tangan dengan tepat. Pemuda itu Satria menghampiri orang yang tadi mengobati Nita dan menanyakan keadaannya, pemuda itu mengdengus kesal menatap tajam gadis keras kepala disampingnya membuat yang di tatap menudukkan kepala.

Nita tidak berani menatap mata onixs menawan yang masih saja mengirimkan deathglare mematikan padanya. Pemuda menghela napas pelan tangan kekarnya membelai rambut hitam gadis itu lembut, tatapannya tampak melunak tidak ingin sang gadis ketakutan dengan kemarahannya. Pemuda raven panjang itu semakin melembutkan tatapannya dan berdiri di depannya untuk menggendong gadis itu pulang, wajah Nita pucat dan itu membuat pemuda raven itu semakin cemas.

BRAK...!

"Nita, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya mereka serempak.

"Tidak apa kok hanya sedikit pusing" Nita kaget setengah mati mendapati sahabat dan teman-temannya mendobrak pintu.

"Bisa lebih lembut tidak buka pintunya?" Sindir Satria halus.

"Hehehehe... maafkan kami." Balas mereka serempak

Nita hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya dengan sabar, merasakan pusing yang menjadi-jadi. Karena perbuatan teman-temannya ia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Satria merasa perihatin melihatnya sahabat sekaligus sepupunya ini jadi seperti ini. Saat Nita terjatuh dan terluka di sebuah _mansion_ mewah seorang pemuda bersurai _brunette_ berparas tampan menjatuhkan gelas yang akan digunakan untuk minum hingga pecah dan pecahan gelas itu melukai kaki jenjangnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar keras perasaannya tidak tenang, dirinya mendapat firasat buruk jika orang yang berharga dihatiya mendapat celaka.

ketika membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut jari manis tangan kanannya tergores hingga berdarah, hatinya semakin tak tenang pun jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya. Belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan ini kecuali untuk gadis bersurai hitam legam bermanik cokelat jati cantik yang keberadaannya entah dimana hingga sekarang belum dapat menghubunginya. Tangan kirinya segera meraih kotak P3K yang tersimpan di lemari penyimpanan, menumpahkan sedikit alkohol untuk membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari jarinya. Mengobati sendiri luka akibat pecahan gelas tadi, otaknya terus berpikir positif jika gadis itu tidak terluka dimana pun dirinya itu berada. Setelahnya pemuda itu beranjak ke kamarnya melakukan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda baru kemudian berangkat ke SMA Karakura untuk mengajar.

 **Skip time!**

Kota Karakura terdapat sebuah sekolah elit tengah memperdengarkan pengumuman yang sedikit mencengangkan bahwa akan ada siswa pertukaran pelajar dalam waktu dekat. Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki amat senang karena akan mendapat teman baru dari negeri jauh. Jam pertama ini adalah matematika, pelajaran yang sangat mengiksa bagi yang IQ nya pas-pasan. Itu berlaku untuk Ichigo yang selalu mencontek tugasnya Rukia, tapi karena gurunya adalah Byakuya Kuchiki yang notabene sangat benci Ichigo maka dari itu dijadikan bahan aksi menngerjai yang menyenangkan. Ketidaksukaan Byakuya dengan Ichigo dikarenakan Rukia adik semata wayangnya menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo minggu lalu.

" _Midget_ , pinjem buku tugasmu dong!"

"Tidak mau, Jeruk!"

"Tolonglah bantu aku, _Midget_."

"Ya, biaklah kupinjami, asalkan belikan aku Chappy setelah ini!"

"OK! Sebahagiamulah" Ichigo pasrah.

"Yeyyy!"

* **Kembali ke Kota Surakarta** *

Keesokan harinya Nita dan teman-teman seperjuangan berangkat lebih pagi agar kejadian kemarin tidak teulang lagi. Setelah sampai di kelasnya dia malah dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah katanya ada keperluan penting yang harus dibicarakan. Nita menyetujuinya dan saat ini dia sudah sampai di ruangan pamannya itu yang berarti ayahnya Satria sepupunya. Setelah pembicaraan yang begitu panjang dan diwarnai perdebatan sengit dan panjang, akhirnya mau tidak mau dan harus mau ia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang.

"Kenapa harus aku, Paman?"

"Karena kamu siswi teladan disini, Nita."

"Lalu aku kesana sama siapa, Paman?"

"Sendiri tapi disana ada sepupumu yang tengah kuliah disana jadi jangan khawatir ya."

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku juga ga bisa melawan paman." Nita nampak pasrah

Lalu Nita memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan pamannya itu dengan lesu, dan menghampiri teman-temanya yang sudah melesat kekantin duluan. Teman dan sahabatnya tentu heran melihat betapa lesunya sikap Nita saat ini. Waktu terasa cepat sekarang mereka telah berada dibandara Adi Sumarmo bersiap berangkat ke Jakarta lalu terbang ke Jepang. Nita ditemani kakak pertamanya yang kebetulan ada perjalanan bisnis kesana jadi dia tak khawatir nyasar. Pemeriksaan dokumen selesai dan akhirnya lepas landas menuju bandara Soekarno-Hatta dan dilanjutkan ke bandara Narita.

Setelah mengalami berjalanan yang panjang Nita dan Andre kakak pertamanya sampai dikota Tokyo. Kebetulan kota itu sadang musim dingin, Nita merapatkan jaketnya walaupun masih bisa menembus kulitnya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota Karakura tidak jauh dari ibukota Jepang tersebut. Tidak menyadari jika kisah cintanya baru akan dimulai di kota ini, karena ada seseorang yang telah merencanakan semua ini terjadi. Jadi, bersiaplah menghadapi yang namanya cinta yang mungkin sedikit rumit.

T.B.C?

Kritik dan saran untuk fic ini selalu di tunggu dan telah mengalami perombakan serta perubahan alur, jika readers menemukan typo bisa memberitahu author melalui PM maupun kotak review.

Review dari para senpai akan menjadi penyemangat author untuk kelanjutan fic ini.

Mohon maaf bila kurang berkenan :D

 **See you next chapter..!**

 **Sign,**

 **Syabyaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**GURUKU BELAHAN JIWAKU**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

RATE : T

GENRE : Romance, friendship, hurt comfort, drama

WARNING : AU, EYD tak sempurna, banyak typo, diskripsi minim, OOC, alur cepat, absurd, gaje, femNaru, perubahan marga untuk kepentingan jalan cerita dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

PAIR(S) : AIZEN SOSUKE X NITA ANGGRAINI (OC), akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

 **Tidak suka jangan baca, OK!**

Chapter 2

Suasana di Kota Karakura sangat ramai, banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalan protokol. Cuaca sangat dingin dan membuat orang enggan keluar rumah sekedar ke toko makanan. Sorang pemuda yang sangat tampan terlihat membuka pintu lalu berjalan menuju supermarket di ujung jalan. Dengan menggunakan baju hangat terlapisi mantel tebal berwarna biru tua, pemuda berusia dua puluhan tahun itu berjalan dengan santai sambil sekali-kali melihat sekeliling. Sampai dia sedikit tersentak melihat seorang gadis cantik sedang berjalan santai sendirian, pemuda itu tidak mengangka akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini. Gadis yang telah merebut perhatiannya dan menarik hatinya hanya dengan tatapan mata. Binar keceriaan masih terpatri di paras rupawannya, ingin mendekati tapi ia ragu. Apa gadis itu akan mengenalinya atau malah melupakannya?

Pemuda itu Aizen Sosuke bekerja sebagai guru di SMA Karakura, baru bekerja selama enam bulan. Tapi sudah punya fans fanatik di hampir seluruh sekolah se-Jepang. Mahasiswa semester lima jurusan bisnis ini mempunyai wajah yang rupawan, walau sedikit dingin dan cuek kepada kaum hawa. Namun, tetap saja para gadis masih ngantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Gadis yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Aizen Sosuke tidak lain adalah Nita Anggraini yang baru kemarin menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini. Gadis itu tengah membawa banyak belanjaan dan kelihatan sedikit kesusahan mengingat tubuhnya yang mungil. Sang kakak sedang menghadiri rapat di kantor cabang Tokyo sedang sang sepupu sedang ada kuliah pagi, maka dari itu giliran belanja jatuh pada dirinya.

Nita Angraini gadis bertubuh mungil tinggi 160 cm, hidung mancung, kulit kuning langsat, pinggangnya ramping, bentuk wajah oval, manis, imut, mata cokelat jati, serta berambut sehitam jelaga sepinggang, agak tomboy dan juteknya ampun dah. Mempunyai empat orang kakak laki-laki menjadikannya pribadi yang tegas, agak manja, sangat jail karna pengaruh semua kakaknya. Merupakan blasteran antara Jepang dan Indonesia, berwajah mirip kakaknya yang keempat (kalau masih belum jelas silahkan bayangkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke di fandom Naruto). Kalau bicara ceplas-ceplos dan selalu menantang bahaya, jangan sekali-kali membuat gadis ini marah bisa jadi kau mengundang malaikat maut ke hadapanmu.

Merasa tidak tega melihat gadis mungil itu kesulitan, Aizen Sosuke bermaksud membantu membawa beban itu. Maka dihampirilah gadis mungil yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu dengan segera. Awalnya Nita merasa terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan menghampirinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak tau mengapa pemuda itu menghampirinya, Aizen dengan senang hati menjelaskan maksudnya dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih. Mereka berjalan dalam diam tidak ada percakapan dapat memecah keheningan ini, setelah beberapa lama berjalan sampailah mereka di sebuah apartemen elit yang kelilingi taman yang luas. Setelah meletakkan belanjaan di depan pintu Aizen Sosuke berpamitan untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Terima kasih karna telah membantuku membawa belanjaan ini?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku, Nona."

"Oh, ya. Kita belum berkenalan, Nita Anggraini"

"Aizen Sosuke."

 **Skip Time!**

Malam hari tiba tetapi kakak dan sepupunya belum ada yang sampai di rumah, jadilah ia duduk sendirian di ruang keluarga. Gadis itu masih teringat kejadian di jalan tadi pagi, hari minggu harusnya di pakai untuk bersantai, malah gara-gara dua manusia tidak berguna itu dirinya harus belanja sendirian dan dengan beban seberat itu. Dalam hati memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk sang sepupu yang telah tega membuatnya kerepotan seperti ini bahkan, dia belum sempat beristirahat sejak subuh tadi. Setelah sampai di Jepang Nita malah di telepon oleh kakak ketiganya, pemuda _raven_ itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik sebab sempat terkena demam setelah pulang dari sekolah. Pemuda dengan surai _raven_ panjang itu memang sangat _overprotektif_ dengan adik perempuan satu-satunya tersebut. Bahkan, sempat mengancam akan menyusulnya jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya, jika kakak ketiganya menyusul akan ada masalah besar.

Belum lagi jika kakak keempatnya juga menyusul kesini masalah itu akan semakin rumit, Nita hanya ingin menempuh pendidikan SMA-nya dengan tenang. Akan tetapi, sepertinya harapan itu jauh dari kenyataan. Pemuda tampan bersurai _raven_ kebiruan mengetahui dirinya pindah sekolah ke Jepang ingin menemuinya di Kota Karakura besok lusa. Nita tidak bisa melawan kemauan sang kakak karena sifat mereka sama-sama keras kepala, lagipula Nita juga sangat merindukan kakak keempatnya yang telah lama tak dijumpainya. Sasuke Urahara pemuda tampan sembilan belas tahun yang tengah menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Konoha semester empat jurusan menejemen bisnis. Sedang pemuda _raven_ panjang itu mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan saat ini tengah menyusun skripsi, sambil membantu sang ayah mengurus perusaahan di sana.

Semua saudara laki-laki Nita sangat protektif padanya bahkan, sampai sepupunya pun juga sangat _overprotektif_ kepadanya. Nita memijit keningnya pelan jika memikirkan tingkah _absrud_ semua saudaranya memang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Dulu Sang Kakak kedua pernah menghajar pria yang akan melecehkan dirinya sewaktu SMP sampai pingsan. Sejak saat itu gadis manis itu tidak diperbolehkan pergi keluar rumah sendiri harus ada setidaknya salah satu kakaknya yang menemani. Kadang Nita lelah dengan sikap keempat kakaknya yang terlalu berlebihan dalam melindunginya namun, dia tidak mampu melawan kemauan keempat kakaknya apalagi sejak kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpanya emam tahun lalu menjadikan mereka semua semakin protektif kepadanya.

' _Dasar sepupu pemalas!'_ batin Nita sebal.

Setelah pecakapan itu berakhir mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing untuk mandi. Selesai mandi mereka menuju ruang makan di lantai dasar, karena kamar mereka di lantai dua. Perut mereka sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Kebetulan Nita sudah selesai masak dan merekapun makan dalam diam. Sementara di sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan _mansion_ mewah –sangat mewah seorang pemuda tengah merenung kalau tidak mau di bilang melamun memikirkan seorang gadis yang telah mencuri perhatianya. Gadis itu adalah orang yang pertama kali dirinya merasakan cinta dan sekaligus bagian dari masa lalu yang tak pernah terlupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya saat kecil dulu sebelum dirinya pindah dan menetap di Jepang sampai sekarang. Sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya ternyata tidak mengenali dirinya, ia tidak heran karena memang sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Gadis tersebut tumbuh semakin cantik dan mempesona bahkan, untuknya yang terkenal dingin dan cuek pun mampu di buat tersenyum tulus hanya mengingat senyumnya. Pemuda itu beranjak keluar kamar menuju ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur, disana telah menunggu kedua orang tua serta adiknya di meja makan.

"Sosuke- _kun,_ ayo turun makan malam dulu!" Sang Ibu berteriak memanggilnya.

" _Ha'i, Kaa-san"_

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Sosuke- _kun_?" Tanya Ibunya lembut.

"Tidak ada, _Kaa-san_."

Makan malam berlangsung dalam diam dan mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga sahabatnya, mungkin mereka harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengan Nita dan keluarganya yang sebernarnya. Kejadian yang menimpa gadis cantik tersebut yang terlewat olehnya juga kabar tentang mereka selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah Nita mengalami kecelakaan ringan ketika menuju sekolah saat dia duduk di bangku SD, dan akibat kecelakaan itu dia mengalami amnesia ringan untuk memulihkan ingatan yang hilang kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kota Solo.

Jika sebelumnya Nita dulunya bersekolah di Bandung, karena kecelakaan kecil itu mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap di Surakarta. Akibat kecelakaan itu Nita pernah mengalami cidera kaki kanan dan harus menjalani operasi karena tulangnya patah, hingga membutuhkan penyangga _stanlist_ di kedua sisinya. Kecelakaan itu juga menyebabkan sebagian memori masa lalunya tersegel sehingga Nita melupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut. Sedangkan perusahaan di Bandung di pimpin oleh sang anak sulung sedangkan perusahaan di Jakarta dikendalikan oleh sang ayah bersama sang istri sambil mengelola butik yang tak kalah terkenal di Jakarta.

Jadi, Nita dititipkan ke kakak dari sang Ibu karena itulah paman dan bibinya selalu memperhatikan perkembangan kesehatan keponakannya dengan teliti. Sampai suatu ketika pamanya mengirimnya ke Jepang dengan alasan pertukaran pelajar. Nita selalu menjadi incaran semua orang yang ingin menjatuhkan usaha bisnis keluarganya. Sudah berulangkali kejadian Nita di culik oleh penjahat maupun mafia kejahatan namun, entah bagaimana caranya dirinya bisa meloloskan diri bahkan pihak kepolisian menemukan tempat dirinya di sekap. Hanya Tuhan dan Nita serta author yang tahu.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran untuk fic ini sangat dibutuhkan, jika ada typo yang nyelip(?) tolong beritau author di kotak review, ya!

Jika ada yang mau request pairing silahkan tulis di kotak review atau langsung di PM juga tidak apa-apa. Jika ada review akan dilanjutkan fic ini jika tidak ada maka jadi koleksi pribadi. Hehehe,,,,... harap maklum!

See you next chapter

Sign,

Syabyaku


	3. Chapter 3

**GURUKU BELAHAN JIWAKU**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

RATE : T

GENRE : Romance, friendship, hurt comfort, drama

WARNING : school life, AU, EYD tak sempurna, banyak typo, diskripsi minim, OOC, alur cepat, absurd, gaje, femNaru, femKuroko, perubahan marga untuk kepentingan jalan cerita, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

PAIR(S) : AIZEN SOSUKE X NITA ANGGRAINI (OC), ICHIGO KUROSAKI X RUKIA KUCHIKI, Akakuro, Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

 **Tidak suka tidak usah baca! OK!**

Chapter 3

Hari senin pagi adalah hari yang tidak disukai semua orang, baik yang pelajar maupun orang kantoran. Karena pada hari senin ada kegiatan rutin bagi pelajar yaitu: upacara bendera, kalau orang kantoran jadi malas pergi kerja karena masih berpikir hari ini libur dan akibatnya dapat ditebak ke kantor telat lalu mendapat ceramah panjang selama tiga jam tanpa henti. Apes sekali nasibnya. Begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Nita Anggraini, kakak dan sepupunya sudah membangunkan dari tadi, tapi tidak bergeming sedikit pun hanya menggeliat dikit terus balik lagi ke alam mimpi. Terpaksa kakaknya nekat mengangkat Nita dengan gaya _bridal_ _style_ lalu menyeburkannya di bak kamar mandi yang telah di isi air setengahnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya gelagapan dan langsung melek dengan wajah kaget kalau yang mengangkatnya adalah kakaknya, kakak macam apa berlaku sekejam itu sama adiknya. Ia protes sambil sekali-kali mengusap wajahnya yang basah, ini namanya penganiayaan tehadap adik sendiri. Namun, Andre sudah tidak memperdulikan protes yang dilayangkan adiknya tersebut.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK... MENYEBALKAN!" Teriaknya membahana seraya menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ nya, jika Aizen Sosuke maupun orang lain melihatnya bisa dipastikan akan mengalami mimisan hebat akibat keimutan gadis itu.

"Sudah sekarang mandi dan siap-siap ke sekolah barumu!" Andre memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sebab tidak tahan melihat keimutan adik perempuannya yang sedang cemberut.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian cepat karena Nita tidak suka berdandan, sedikit diwarnai perdebatan sengit antar kakak-adik lalu mereka berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah barunya Nita. Ada yang tanya dimana kakak sepupunya Nita, dia sudah berangkat duluan sejak insiden penceburan di kamar mandi di kamar Nita tadi. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di SMA Karakura dengan selamat, karena cara menyetir Andre yang persis seperti pembalap. Setelah memakir mobilnya dengan hati-hati, mereka menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan berjalan santai. Sesampainya di ruangan yang agak terpisah dari gedung lainya, Andre mengetuk pintu pelan. Terdengar suara berat dari dalam ruangan tersebut mempersiahkan mereka masuk. Telihatlah sesosok tubuh tua tetapi masih terlihat gagah dengan jenggot panjang sampai perut berwarna putih. Wajah renta tapi mempunyai kharisma yang kuat serta bijaksana menambah kesan wibawa sosok itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu untuk kalian, Cucuku?" suara lembut namun tegas Sang kepala sekolah yang ternyata Genryusai Yamamoto.

"Saya datang kesini untuk mengantar adik perempuan saya untuk menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini." Jawab Andre tenang.

"Oh, jadi anak ini yang di maksud sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar dari Indonesia itu?"

"Iya benar, _Jii-san_." Balasnya sopan.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!"

Kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan berjalan santai, membuat mata Nita membulat sekejap dan pemuda tersebut tersenyum sekilas. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan sang kepala sekolah, pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Aizen Sosuke merupakan guru bahasa Jepang dan sekaligus wali kelasnya membuat Nita sangat terkejut. Begitu pula dengan pemuda tampan yang baru datang dia sangat tidak menyangka jika gadis cantik yang kemarin ditolongnya adalah murid pindahan ditempatnya mengajar. Pemuda _brunette_ di samping Nita tersenyum simpul sambil sekali-kali melirik sang gadis. Andre Pratama sesekali melirik pemuda _brunette_ yang berdiri di samping kanannya tersenyum tipis di kala mendapati ekspresi riang namun, tersembunyi dengan baik dengan raut datarnya. Akan tetapi, binar gembira terlukis nyata di kedua manik _hazel_ nya, dan Andre dapat melihat semua itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Belajar yang tekun ya, Sayang. Oh, ya nanti siang Itachi- _kun_ datang ingin melihat keadaanmu katanya." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Dasar kakak menyebalkan!" Ketusnya sambil menggemungkan pipinya membuat semua orang di ruangan itu muka merah padam dan hampir mimisan, Nita hampir saja melempar sepatunya ke arah sang kakak jika tidak mengingat sopan santun. Sedetik kemudian manik menawannya melebar setelah mampu mencerna pernyataan sang kakak tertua, akan sangat gawat jika sang kakak ketiga yang terkenal sangat _overprotektif_ itu menyusul kesini.

"Kekekeke... adikku memang imut." Katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan area sekolah untuk kembali ke kantor.

"Ck, dia kabur. Awas nanti sampai rumah, akan ku hajar kau. Dasar kakak menyebalkan" Ancamnya sadis sambil menyeringai membuat orang disebelahnya merinding. _"Kok perasaanku ga enak ya."_ Batinnya Andre merinding.

 **Skip time!**

Akhirnya setelah insiden yang tidak terduga itu selesai, Nita masih menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal kepada Andre kakaknya tersebut. Pria di sebelahnya harus menahan mimisannya sekuat tenaga, tidak lucukan jika mimisan dihadapan orang yang dicintai? Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kelas 2 IPS yang tampak gaduh seperti pasar. Terdengar suara pintu di geser oleh seseoang, seketika suara gaduh tersebut hilangdan berubah menjadi keheningan karena guru bahasa Jepang mereka hadir dengan seorang gadis manis dan imut bertubuh mungil disampingnya.

Para siswa tampak menatap gadis di depan kelas dengan penuh kekaguman, karena tidak dipungkiri pesona sang gadis sangat kuat hingga kadang membuat kesal. Namun, yang menjadi pusat perhatian tidak menggubrisnya malah pemuda disampingnya merasa sangat kesal terlihat aura hitam menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Nita merasakan aura mencekam berasal dari samping kirinya, hanya saja diacuhkan oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Seluruh siswa menunduk takut karena mengetahui sang wali kelasnya yang biasa ramah sekarang malah tengah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat. Para siswi tampak kesulitan menahan tawanya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, yang menjadi obyek rebutan tampak tenang tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka!" Perintahnya dengan suara lembut membuat murid-murud di kelas tersebut tercengang.

Setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut Nita berjalan menuju bangku di meja nomer tiga dari depan dekat jendela, dia duduk dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Nita masih bingung dengan bahasa yang akan dia gunakan karna dengan bahasa Inggris mereka tidak paham, sedangkan dia sendiri kurang mengerti dengan bahasa Jepang. Tidak mungkinkan dia menggunakan bahasa Indonesia disini. Rukia tampak bingung ingin berkenalan karena ia mengerti kesulitan Nita yang tidak bisa bahasa Jepang dan hanya mengunakan bahasa Inggris saja. Setelah ini ia ingin minta _Nii-sama_ nya untuk mengajari dirinya bahasa Inggris agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar. Setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka kembali menghadap ke depan jika tidak ingin di lempar penghapus oleh Aizen Sosuke gurunya. Nita tidak sadar jika sedari tadi gerak-geriknya diamati oleh Sang guru secara diam-diam, dalam hati merasa amat senang karena kembali bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya walaupun harus dilupakan olehnya.

 **Skip time!**

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang para siswa dan siswi berlarian keluar untuk pulang. Nita yang memiliki tubuh mungil harus rela terdorong kesana-kemari, untungnya ada Rukia yang menarik tangannya cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Dan disana sudah ada mobil kakaknya yang terpakir manis disebelah barat gerbang, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan sekaligus berpamitan Nita berlari menuju mobil kakaknya tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan bagaimana keduanya berinteraksi, dengan tangan terkepal erat karena iri karena dirinya dilupakan oleh gadis yang sangat dicintainnya dan bertekad akan mencari tau penyebabnya mengapa Nita sampai melupakannya, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang dilewatkannya sehingga semua itu terjadi.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu terus mengamati kedua saudara tersebut hingga menghilang di tikungan jalan, mobil mewah berwarna biru metalik melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan utama Kota Karakura yang sangat ramai. Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya penyebab mengapa sang sahabat tidak mengenalinya setelah satu dasawarsa tidak bertemu, apa ada hal yang tidak diketahuinya selama tidak berjumpa dengan gadis itu. Diam-diam sang pemuda bertekad melakukan penyelidikan tentang hal buruk maupun baik yang berhubungan dengan gadis bernama Nita Anggraini. Fakta itu sangat mengejutkan dan akan membuat pemuda _brunette_ tersebut murka sebab gadis yang dicintainya telah dilukai.

 **T.B.** **C** **?**

 **Review?**

See you next chapter!

Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu untuk penulisan yang lebih baik ke depannya...

Saran dari senpai sekalian sangat menentukan fic ini berlanjut atau end.

Sign,

Syabyaku


	4. Chapter 4

**GURUKU BELAHAN JIWAKU**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

RATE : T

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

PAIR(S) : AIZEN SOSUKE X NITA ANGGRAINI (OC), ICHIGO KUROSAKI X RUKIA KUCHIKI, Akakuro, Akan bertambah seiiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning : EYD berantakan, sedikit menistakan karakter (OOC), AU, banyak typo, diskripsi minim, school life, femNaru, femKuroko, perubahan marga untuk kepentingan jalan cerita, dan kekurangan lainnya.

 **Tidak suka tidak usah baca! OK!**

Chapter 4

Pagi hari yang cerah di musim dingin, terlihat segerombolan pemuda-mudi berjalan santai di jalan-jalan besar di depan apartemen Nita. Sedangkan di dalam rumah itu sendiri terlihat Nita sedang bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan pagi, untuk pekerjaan rumah kakak dan sepupunya yang mengurus. Inilah penyiksaan yang dilakukan Nita terhadap kakaknya, sedangkan sepupunya di paksa membantu Andre karena bertepatan tengah liburan. Nita sudah selesai dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, Nita berpamitan ke kakak dan sepupunya yang sedang menyapu ruang tengah. Ternyata di luar dia sudah di tunggu oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, walau pun ada kendala dalam bahasa untunglah Ishida mampu berbahasa Inggris. Namun, Nita tetap sebal karena Itachi mengikutinya dan tidak mau pergi dari sisinya. Itachi Urahara tidak pernah mengizinkan sang adik pergi keluar rumah sendirian walaupun itu jaraknya dekat. Setelah kedatangannya yang mendadak tadi siang sempat membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu terkejut, tidak menyangka sang kakak benar-benar menyusulnya ke mari.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Harajuku _street_ , Nita di depan disampingnya Ishida Uryuu dibelakangnya pasangan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki diikuti Ulqiorra Schiffer dan Orihime Inoue. Mereka berenam bertambah satu terlihat seperti kencan, walau nyatanya yang beneran kencan hanya dua pasangan saja, sedang yang lain hanya sebagai penonton. Cuaca malam ini sedikit lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya Nita yang daya tahan tubuhnya rendah sangat mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Udara malam ini semakin dingin Nita mengeratkan jaketnya tetapi, suhu dingin itu masih dapat menembus kain yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Hidung Nita terasa sangat gatal lalu gadis itu bersin cukup keras mengagetkan pemuda bersurai panjang di sampingnya.

"Hactiiim.." Nita bersin cukup keras dan tampaknya kedinginan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nita?" tanya Ishida ramah namun, raut khawatir terlihat jelas di parasnya.

"Tidak apa kok hanya mungkin mau flu."

Itachi langsung melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkan ke bahu mungil sang adik yang tengah kedinginan. Ekspresinya tampak datar namun manik _onyxs_ nya jelas tampak sinar kekhawatiran akan keadaan sang adik. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju toko pakaian tidak jauh dari sana, Nita membeli mantel warna merah gradasi biru dan syal bewarna biru bergaris merah dipinggirnya. Tapi, karena tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat gara-gara kejadian tiga hari yang lalu penceburan dirinya di bak mandi di pagi hari, menjadikan dirinya demam saat ini. Setelah membayar dan barang yang di beli langsung di pakai menjadikan tubuhnya diselimuti kehangatan.

Mungkin karena faktor seumur hidupnya di negara tropis, maka baru beberapa hari pindah ke Jepang dia belum bisa beradaptasi dengan cuacanya. Mereka jalan-jalan sampai puas dan kembali ke rumah sebelum makan malam, khusus untuk yang kencan mereka sudah punya rencana sendiri. Setelah mengantar Nita pulang Ichigo dan yang lainnya membubarkan diri menuju rumah masing-masing. Nita sempat bersin lagi sampai dirumah, gara-gara kakaknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Pasti besok dia akan demam tinggi yakin deh.

Keesokan harinya suhu tubuh Nita meningkat walau pun belum tahap parah, namun rasa pusing dan lemas pada persendian sudah mulai terasa tetap saja memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk sekolah. Tenyata apa yang diperkirakannya Nita tadi malam benar, saat ini dia demam walau belum tahap kritis. Bangun tidur terus mandi dan sarapan dan memakai syal yang dibelinya kemarin. Sang kakak sudah di depan pintu apartemen menunggunya. Itachi jelas melarang Nita pergi ke sekolah demam yang dialami sang adik memang ringan namun, tetap saja bila sakit harus istirahat total. Sayang sekali kekeraskepalaan adiknya patut diacungi jempol Nita tetap bersikeras berangkat sekolah. Sedangkan Andre, Radit dan Itachi hanya menghela napas lelah kalah dengan kepala batu adik perempuannya. Mereka berempat turun ke lantai dasar dalam diam, sebenarnya mereka merasa aneh dengan keterdiaman Nita saat ini namun enggan untuk bertanya.

 **Skip time!**

Teman-teman sekelasnya datang menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama, mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Karakura. Nita bergegas menuju kelas untuk menaruh tasnya dan langsung melesat ke UKS mencari obat penurun demam. Panas ditubuhnya semakin menjadi dan pandangannya pun berkunang-kunang, sebelum kehilangan kesadaran ia merasa kehadiran seseorang dan tubuhnya terasa melayang sepertinya di angkat dengan _bridal style_ olehnya. Aizen Sosuke berjalan menuju ruangannya yang dekat dengan ruang UKS, saat menoleh ke arah ruang UKS dia melihat seorang gadis yang tampak akan pingsan. Secepat mungkin dia berlari menghampiri gadis tersebut mengetahui kalau gadis itu Nita, dia langsung menggendongnya karena terlihat sang gadis mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan wajah khawatir dan cemas yang sangat ketara pemuda itu membawa gadis yang tengah pingsan masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Nita di kasur dengan sangat lembut, pemuda itu mulai mencari baskom dan air hangat juga handuk untuk mengompres Nita karena demamnya sangat tinggi. Setelah mendapatkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, dengan sangat hati-hati pemuda itu mulai mengompres kening dan leher Nita penuh perhatian. Suhu tubuh gadis itu belum juga menurun malah semakin meningkat, badan mungilnya menggigil keringat terus bercucuran hingga membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Dokter yang bertugas berjaga di ruangan tersebut segera mengganti seragam Nita setelah menyuruh pemuda itu keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang dokter sang pemuda tampan itu menghampiri ranjang tempat gadis itu terbaring kemudian tangan kekarnya meraih jemari mungilnya untuk menenangkan getaran tubuh Nita sedang tangannya yang lain mengusap keringatnya dengan sangat lembut. Dokter yang menangani Nita telah keluar sedari tadi, memberi waktu untuk kedua orang itu untuk merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Sudah tau sakit kenapa masih memaksakan diri untuk masuk, Nit? Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, Nita." Gumam pemuda tampan itu lirih seolah tidak ingin mengganggu mimpi indah pujaan hatinya.

Namun, raut wajah Nita nampak sangat gelisah dan tubuh mungilnya gemetaran sangat terlihat sang gadis mengalami mimpi buruk, terbukti keringat dingin yang terus menetes di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemandangan tersebut semakin membuat pemuda disampingnya khawatir setengah mati, mendengar gadis itu mengigau semakin membuatnya cemas. Sampai kemudian Nita terbangun dengan teriakkan kencang dengan badan gemetar serta raut wajah pucat karena ketakutan. Seketika membuat seorang Aizen Sosuke panik setengah mati, serta merta memeluk gadis itu sangat erat untuk menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa saat gadis itupun tampak sudah tenang, ia sedikit melonggakan pelukkannya sambil tetap mengusap rambutnya lembut. Nita sedikit pun tidak sadar kalau yang dia peluk erat adalah sahabat masa kecilnya saat ini, sedikit mendongakkan kepala ingin melihat orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Mata cokelat jatinya melebar terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang tengah memeluknya adalah guru Bahasa Jepangnya sendiri Aizen Sosuke dengan raut wajah campuran antara khawair, cemas, dan panik jadi satu.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Mana yang sakit, hm?" serentetan pertanyaan langsung menyergapnya.

"Sudah agak mendingan, hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabnya sambil memegangi kening.

"Perlu ke rumah sakit aku akan mengantarmu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan raut khawatir.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, mungkin sedikit istirahat akan sembuh sendiri."

"Apa kau yakin?" Tukasnya sanksi.

"Yakin kok." Ucapnya sangat yakin.

"Hatchimm..." Nita bersin sangat keras.

"Kuantar pulang ya?"

"Tidak usah, _Sensei_."

"Kamu sakit, Nita. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, hm!" Bantahnya tegas. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar kalau Nita telah mengingat masa lalunya.

Karena terlalu bahagia Aizen Sosuke memeluk Nita erat sekali, seolah takut jika melepasnya gadis itu akan pergi darinya untuk yang kedua kali. Yang di peluk tidak mampu melawan paras cantiknya merah padam sampai ke telinga dan hanya bisa membalas pelukkan lelaki didepannya tak kalah erat. Sebenarnya saat pingsan tadi Nita mengalami mimpi masa kecilnya dengan pemuda _brunette_ yang tengah memeluknya saat ini, entah bagaimana ceritanya mimpi itu berubah menjadi tragedi enam tahun silam saat Nita mengalami kecelakaan dan berakibat hilangnya sebagian memori tentang pemuda yang kini memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Setelah mengatakan beberapa peringatan kecil ke gadis dalam pelukkannya lalu dikecupnya kening Nita lembut yang membuat paras cantiknya memerah sampai ke telinga. Setelah itu Aizen Sosuke segera berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan gadis itu untuk beristirahat namun, dalam hati dia ingin mencari tau apa yang membuat Nita ketakutan seperti tadi. Sampai di luar ruang UKS sang pemuda mengambil _smartphone_ nya mencari nomer kontak seseorang dan memerintahkan tugas penyelidikan ke Indonesia secepatnya, setelah selesai ia meneruskan perjalanan ke ruangannya yang tertunda.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran selalu dinantikan fic ini bakal dilankutkan atau tidak itu tergantung para readers. Author masih memerlukan bimbingan _senpai-tachi_ fic ini telah mengalami editan berulang kali, _gomen_ jika masih kurang memuaskan para pembaca semua.

See you next chapter.

Sign,

Syabyaku


	5. Chapter 5

**GURUKU BELAHAN JIWAKU**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

RATE : T

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

PAIR(S) : AIZEN SOSUKE X NITA ANGGRAINI (OC), ICHIGO KUROSAKI X RUKIA KUCHIKI, Akakuro, Akan bertambah seiiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning : EYD berantakan, sedikit menistakan karakter (OOC), AU, banyak typo, diskripsi minim, school life, femNaru, femKuroko, perubahan marga untuk kepentingan jalan cerita, dan kekurangan lainnya.

 **Tidak suka tidak usah baca! OK!**

Chapter 5

Setelah kejadian di UKS yang membuatnya panik setengah mati, karena Nita masih keras kepala untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Terpaksa Aizen Sosuke menyuruh dua siswi di kelas Nita untuk mengawasi gadis itu agar tidak kabur. Demamnya memang sudah menurun dan Nita bermaksud pergi diam-diam dari ruang kesehatan sekolah itu. Namun, dia malah di buat terkejut karena setelah sampai di depan pintu ada dua orang siswi dikelasnya yang menghadang jalan keluar. Dua orang siswi itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue, mereka berdiri di depan pintu untuk menghalangi Nita keluar. Ini perintah dari Aizen Sosuke untuk menjaganya, dengan langkah gontai dia kembali berbaring di ranjang UKS dengan bibir di _pout_ kan. Rukia dan Inoue hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mengetahui temannya ini sangat keras kepala.

Nita berbaring menyamping menghadap tembok masih marah rupanya, tidak memperdulikan keberadaan kedua temannya di samping tempat tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian tanpa sadar Nita ketiduran, keduanya menghela napas panjang melihatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah Aizen Sosuke ke ruang UKS itu ingin melihat keadaan Nita. Ketika memasuki ruang UKS dia hanya melihat Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue saja, pemuda itu tidak tau kalau tubuh mungil Nita ditutupi selimut hingga kepala. Aizen Sosuke berjalan ke arah ranjang di dekat jendela, lalu menyibak selimut hingga kepala Nita terlihat. Setelah puas melihat keadaan Nita yang semakin membaik, kemudia ia membenahi selimut sampai sebatas leher dan memeriksanya kembali dengan memegang kening mengukur suhu tubuh Nita, setelahnya dia kembali duduk di sofa panjang dekat pintu keluar jaga-jaga jika gadis keras kepala itu kabur.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah ranjang, mereka melihat Nita membuka mata dan mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Pemuda _brunette_ itu seketika menghampiri dan membantu Nita duduk, setelah di rasa nyaman dia memeriksa keadaannya sekali lagi. Raut cemas dan kekhawatiran enggan beranjak pergi dari wajah rupawan pemuda bermarga Aizen itu, sekali lagi membuat para penonton tercengang tak pernah menyangka sang guru yang terkenal dingin dan cuek pada perempuan dapat bersikap lembut dihadapan gadis pindahan yang bahkan belum genap satu bulan di sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik daripada tadi."

"Masih pusing?"

"Sedikit."

"Pulang ya? Aku antar?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Nita mau pulang juga setelah mendapat izin dari guru piket, mereka berangkat menuju rumah Nita dengan mobil Aizen. Di dalam mobil kembali hening Nita kembali tidur di samping kursi kemudi, sedang Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue merasa canggung karena tidak biasanya Aizen Sosuke bisa bersikap sangat lembut terhadap seorang gadis. Apalagi melihat kekhawatiran yang terpahat nyata di wajah yang selalu dingin dan datar terhadap sekitarnya membuat mereka berdua bertanya-tanya dengan hubungan Sang _Sensei_ dengan gadis bersurai hitam yang merupakan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Tak berapa lama mobil itu telah terpakir di halaman apartemen elit itu, dan ternyata Nita tertidur pulas di mobil. Terpaksa Aizen menggendongnya masuk kedalam apartemen, dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan dia menyuruh Rukia untuk membuka pintunya. Setelah terbuka Aizen Sosuke cepat-cepat menuju kamar Nita dan membaringkannya di ranjang _king size_ tersebut. Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Aizen tersebut, pantas saja sikapnya terhadap Nita begitu berbeda. Mereka bertiga segera kembali ke sekolah setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat, karena jam istirahat sudah berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tak lama mobil Aizen pergi datanglah Radit dengan raut khawatir mendengar kabar Nita pingsan di sekolah.

Cepat-cepat menuju _lift_ dan melihat keadaan Nita di kamarnya, setelah membuka pintu apartemen dengan terburu-buru berlari ke arah kamar Nita di lantai dua. Radit membuka pintu pelan dan melihat adik sepupunya tertidur dengan pulasnya, dia mendekat dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Nita untuk memastikan dia masih demam apa tidak. Dia lega karena panasnya sudah turun, membenahi selimutnya lalu ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Setelahnya ia mengirim pesan kepada Aizen Sosuke tentang keadaan Nita dan memasak makan siangnya yang telat. Tak menunggu lama balasan dari Aizen Sosuke memberitaukan kalau teman-teman Nita akan datang berkunjung. Maka dari itu, dia pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan sekaligus cemilan.

Dengan langkah gontai dia keluar kamar mencari cemilan karena lapar, keadaan apartemennya sangat sepi berarti kakaknya belum pulang. Sampai di dapur dia melihat tas ransel Radit di dapur, tapi orangnya tidak kelihatan pasti dia ke mini market di seberang jalan. Tumben sekali jam segini sepupunya sudah pulang, bukannya harusnya agak sorean Radit baru pulang. Itachi sudah kembali ke Jakarta tadi pagi, sebab sang ayah tiba-tiba menghubunginya untuk kembali ke Indonesia secepatnya. Tak lama kemudian Radit pulang dengan banyak membawa barang, Radit sangat terkejut melihat Nita ada di dapur. Radit meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan dan menghampiri adiknya untuk mengetahui keadaanya saat ini. Sore hari tiba Nita baru bangun tidur terkejut melihat apartemen kakaknya ramai sekali, teman-temannya datang. Setelah cuci muka dan ganti baju, sebenernya mau mandi tapi tidak diizinkan oleh sepupunya jadinya hanya ganti baju saja. Walau kepala masih berat untuk berjalan ke ruang tamu bahkan, hampir saja jatuh dari tangga jika tidak reflek memegang pegangan besi di samping anak tangga.

"Hati-hati jalannya bisa ga sih?"

"Pening nie kepala"

Mereka mengobrol seru sampai-sampai lupa waktu, walau banyak yang tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan Nita dan sepupunya. Hingga tiba jam delapan malam dan mereka semua berpamitan karena dapat tugas rumah dari beberapa guru di sekolah mereka. Nita yang tadi tidak mengikuti pelajaran sudah mencatat tugas tersebut di sela-sela obrolan. Lima belas menit kemudian datang mobil mewah berwarna biru metalik terpakir apik di _base camp_ apartemen tersebut. Setelah mobil terpakir rapi, para penumpang mobil tersebut keluar dan berjalan beriringan menuju lobi apartemen itu. Mereka yang ternyata salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terkenal di negara itu pengaruh mereka di pemerintahan maupun bisnis sudah tidak diragukan lagi membuat para penghuni apartemen tersebut tercengang.

' _Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?'_ batin semua penghuni apartemen tersebut.

"Benarkah ini Nita Anggraini tinggal disini, Sosuke- _kun_?" Aizen Mashiro penasaran.

"Benar, _Kaa-san_."

"Dia sakit apa, Sosuke?" Kini sang Ayah yang bertanya.

"Hanya demam, _Tou-san_."

"Kenapa tidak di bawa ke rumah sakit saja, Sosuke- _kun_?" Sang Ibu kelihatan sangat cemas.

"Sudah kutawarkan tapi dia tidak mau."

Sedangkan di dalam apartemen itu tengah terjadi kericuhan, dua orang pria dan satu orang gadis tengah memperebutkan _snack_ yang di beli Radit tadi sore. Keadaan ruang santai itu sudah sebelas dua belas mirip kapal pecah, di tambah remah-remah sisa _snack_ yang tercecer yang tadi diperebutkan. Perdebatan keduanya masih terus berlangsung sehingga tidak memperdulikan tamu yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Radit menghela napas lelah melihat pertengkaran rutin sang sepupu sejak mereka tinggal bersama, Andre yang tidak mau mengalah semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Kak, kembalikan _snack_ ku!"

"Siapa cepat dia dapat." Andre tetap keras kepala tidak mau mengalah.

"Mengalahlah sama adik sendiri." Sang adik juga sama keras kepalanya, Radit yang menyaksikan pertengkaran kakak beradik di depannya dengan bosan.

"ga mau." Andre Pratama tetap menolak mengalah. "Buka pintunya, Nita!" perintahnya kemudian.

Ting tong!

Nita yang kebetulan berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu yang harus membukanya, dengan malas dia berjalan menuju pintu sambil menggerutu, membukanya dengan malas sambil menengok keluar. Lalu tiba-tiba menutup pintu dengan spontan dan berlari ke ruang tengah, kemudian berteriak sangat kencang. Suasana semakin semrawut dengan adanya dua manusia itu, apartemen yang harusnya rapi menjadi berantakan seolah tengah di terjang tsunami. Tanpa diketahui penghuni apartemen, Keluarga Aizen memasuki ruang tamu apartemen itu yang keadaannya sebelas dua belas mirip medan perang.

Aizen Sosuke berdiri di belakang Nita menanyakan keadaan gadis itu, ketika mengetahui sang kekasih belum menyentuh makanan seketika itu juga sang pemuda tampan menceramahinya. Dan perdebatan sengit itu terjadi antara Nita dengan pemuda _brunette_ yang memaksanya makan namun, gadis itu memang sudah kelewatan keras kepalanya. Sang kakak sudah lelah dengan kepala batu sang adik yang sangat susah jika di suruh makan dengan teratur. Kedua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala tidak ada yang mau mengalah hingga kepala keluarga Aizen turun tangan mendamaikan kedua sejoli yang saling adu _deathglare_. Walaupun tidak di gubris oleh kedua pemuda-pemudi tersebut.

"Sekarang kau harus makan sekarang!" Perintahnya tegas.

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau!"

"ga mau pokoknya."

"Makan!" Tegas Aizen Sosuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kak, bantuin!" Pintanya memelas memandang sang kakak yang tampak santai memakan popcron.

"Itu kan urusanmu." Andre pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Jahat!" Ujar Nita sambil cemberut.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menonton Nita Anggraini dan Aizen Sosuke sedang beradu argumen, dan kepala keluarga Aizen Kensei sendiri hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Perdebatan itu masih berlangsung tidak ada yang mau mengalah, kedua sejoli tersebut tetap berdebat bukannya mereda malah semakin memanas. Sampai Nita kelepasan bicara tentang kecelakaan yang dialaminya enam tahun yang lalu, membuat sang kekasih beserta keluarganya terkejut setengah mati. Aizen Sosuke menghampiri Nita dengan cepat raut khawatir tergambar jelas di parasnya yang rupawan, setelah tiba di depan Nita pemuda itu memeriksa keadaan gadis itu dengan teliti dan didapati luka memanjang di bahu sebelah kiri yang tampak seperti bekas jahitan. Raut terkejut terpahat jelas di wajah rupawan semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut kecuali, Andre dan Radit yang hanya menghela napas lelah dengan kelakuan Nita yang hobi membahayakan nyawanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba keluarga Aizen Sosuke berkunjung? Apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga Aizen setelah tau kecelakaan yang Nita alami enam tahun silam?

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran selalu ku nanti...

 **Tidak menerima flame yang menjatuhkan! Hanya menerima kritik yang membangun!**

Jika ada yang ingin mereques pairing baru silahkan sampaikan di kotak review!

See you next chapter...

Terima kasih yang silent readers, yang menunggu kelanujutannya harap sabar ya! (emang ada?-_-")

Sign,

Syabyaku


	6. Chapter 6

**GURUKU BELAHAN JIWAKU**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

RATE : T

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

PAIR(S) : AIZEN SOSUKE X NITA ANGGRAINI (OC), ICHIGO KUROSAKI X RUKIA KUCHIKI, Akakuro, Akan bertambah seiiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning! : EYD berantakan, sedikit menistakan karakter (OOC), AU, banyak typo, diskripsi minim, school life, femNaru, femKuroko, Akashi( _oreshi_ - _bokushi_ seiring perubahan emosi), perubahan marga untuk kepentingan jalan cerita, dan kekurangan lainnya.

" **Tidak suka tidak usah baca! OK!"**

Chapter 6

Setelah melakukan penyelidikan selama berbulan-bulan, akhirnya Aizen Sosuke mengetahui penyebeb mengapa Nita bisa melupakannya. Penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah karena supir mobil sedan putih yang ugal-ugalan dan merempet Nita yang sedang berjalan kaki pulang sekolah. Apalagi kecelakaan itu sengaja untuk menyelakai Nita dan alasan di balik kecelakaan itu masih menjadi misteri. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Aizen Sosuke sangat murka dan bertekad untuk mencari pelakunya hingga tertangkap. Begitu juga dengan keluarganya mereka geram luar biasa mendengar kabar buruk itu, dan akan melakukan penyelidikan mendalam tentang permasalahan itu. Pemuda Aizen itu tidak terima jika gadis yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya dilukai seperti ini, dirinya akan mencari siapapun yang bertanggung jawab di balik tragedi yang menimpa sang kekasih.

Sang pembawa berita buruk itu Grimmjow Jagerjaques bergidik ngeri, karena pemuda bersurai biru itu belum pernah melihat bosnya ini luar biasa marah didepannya. Starrk, Grimmjow dan Nnoitra diperintahkan untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan di setiap tempat dimana Nita Anggraini pernah tinggal ketika masih tinggal di Jakarta. Kini Aizen Sosuke tinggal menunggu hasil dari penyelidikan tersebut. Setelah perdebatan sengit tadi malam di apartemen Nita yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Aizen Sosuke. Akhirnya Nita mau makan malam walau harus di paksa terlebih dahulu, ternyata demam yang sempat turun malah kembali naik. Setelah di bujuk oleh sang kakak, sepupu, dan Aizen Sosuke gadis itu akhirnya mau di bawa ke rumah sakit Karakura pagi itu.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Nita menyerah dan menyebabkan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. Nita harus menahan malu dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Aizen Sosuke. Karena merasakan panas di tubuh Nita semakin tinggi didadanya pemuda tampan itu mempercepat langkah menuju mobil Aizen Sosuke yang terpakir di luar halaman apartemen. Lima belas menit kemudian mobil tersebut sudah sampai di rumah sakit dengan cepat, karena cara menyetir Andre yang seperti pembalap. Aizen Sosuke dengan wajah khawatir dan panik menggendong Nita dengan cepat karena merasakan Nita sudah kehilangan kesadaran sejak keluar dari mobil. Para dokter dan perawat cepat-cepat memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk menyelamatkan Nita.

Setelah melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan termasuk mengambil sempel darah Nita, baru diketahui jika gadis itu menderita _thyphus_ dan karena demam yang tak kunjung turun membuat semua orang di rumah sakit semakin khawatir akan keadaanya. Tak lama orang tua Aizen sampai ke rumah sakit tersebut serentak menanyakan keadaan Nita saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Sosuke- _kun_?" Sang Ibu terlihat sangat cemas.

"Belum tau, _Kaa-san_."

"Bukankah tadi malam demamnya sudah turun, Andre?"

"Iya, _ji-san_. Dari gejala yang dialaminya aku yakin kalau _Thyphus_ nya kambuh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Aizen Sosuke tak mengerti.

"Nita mempunyai _Thyphus_ di tubuhnya, jika dia kelelahan sedikit saja maka penyakit itu akan langsung kambuh. Bahkan, dalam sebulan bisa dua sampai tiga kali di rawat di rumah sakit belum lagi jika sudah terlibat perkelahian." Andre menjelaskan keadaan Nita saat masih di Surakarta.

Semua orang yang mendengarkan sangat terkejut tidak menyangka kalau kesehatan Nita sangat tidak stabil. Terutama Aizen Sosuke yang semakin cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan Nita saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian dokter yang menangani Nita keluar, Andre segera menanyakan keadaan Nita tanpa basa-basi. Aizen Sosuke segera masuk ke ruang rawat Nita begitu Sang dokter memberi izin, melihat Nita belum sadar sejak masuk rumah sakit tadi semakin membuat pemuda bermarga Aizen itu cemas. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak tangan Nita bergerak-gerak kemudian membuka mata perlahan, Aizen Sosuke yang melihat itu segera menghampiri dan menanyakan keadaannya. Sementara itu, di SMA Karakura kelas XI IPS 2 sangat kaget mendengar kabar Nita di rawat di rumah sakit Karakura, mereka sepakat akan menjenguknya sepulang sekolah. Lagi pula Aizen _Sensei_ juga tidak masuk mengajar mungkin sedang menunggui Nita. Yang mengetahui status hubungan mereka berdua hanya Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue.

Kabar tentang Nita Anggraini masuk rumah sakit ternama di Kota Karakura sampai di telinga pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan cepat. Pemuda dengan _style_ rambut melawan gavitasi –pantat ayam- di bagian belakang tanpa basa-basi langsung berangkat menuju Karakura untuk melihat keadaan sang adik. Raut cemas serta khawatir tak berniat pergi meninggalkan wajah rupawan yang selalu berekspresi datar tersebut. Pemuda itu Sasuke Urahara mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju Karakura _Hospital_ , ingin segera melihat keadaan Nita sekarang hingga tidak memperdulikan kelas yang harus sebentar lagi dihadirinya. Setelah memberitau sang dosen yang mengajar hari ini Sasuke melempbar _smartphone_ nya ke bangku di samping kemudi, keadaan Nita menjadi prioritas utamanya soal ketemu dosen bisa lain waktu.

Di waktu yang sama seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ panjang dengan keriput di bawah matanya tampak sibuk mengurus tiket penerbangan tercepat ke Jepang. Urusan dengan Sang Ayah telah selesai sore tadi, sekarang pemuda tampan itu akan melihat keadaan sang adik secepatnya. Pemuda itu Itachi Urahara bergegas menuju bandara dengan di antar supir keluarganya, memastikan sejenak tidak ada yang ketinggalan pemuda itu melempar pandangan keluar jendela entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak jika mengangkut adik perempuannya itu. Kabar mengejutkan itu datang tak lama setelah dirinya keluar dari gedung pencakar langit di belakang punggungnya, mendengar sang adik kesayangan masuk rumah sakit tak pelak membuatnya teramat khawatir dan bergegas pergi ke Jepang secepatnya.

* **SMU Karakura** *

Di sebuah kelas tampak segerombolan siswa tengah berdiskusi mendengar kabar Nita sakit mereka sepakat akan menjenguk gadis itu sepulang sekolah. Walaupun mereka belum lama mengenal gadis bersurai hitam tersebut, namun sekali mendengar berita tidak mengenakkan dari sang gadis pindahan membuat mereka merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi nyaring mereka menghentikan sejenak diskusinya karena seorang guru killer memasuki kelas, guru yang sangat terkenal akan ke _killer_ annya dalam memberi tugas dan selalu merokok di dalam kelas. Entah mengapa sang kepala sekolah mengizinkan guru tersebut merokok saat mengajar, Asuma Sarutobi memang guru yang nyentrik.

"Kudengar Nita di rawat di rumah sakit dan akan menjenguknya sepulang sekolah, ada yang mau ikut?" Ichigo membuka percakapan.

"Kami ikut!" Jawab mereka serempak kecuali Ulquiorra dan Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Kita tidak memberitahu Nita dulu kalau akan menjenguknya?" Tanya Orihime Inoue penasaran.

"Kurasa tidak perlu." Hitsugaya Toushiro menjawab tenang.

"Ya, baiklah."

 ***Rumah Sakit Karakura***

Sementara itu, di ruang rawat Nita yang tengah di bujuk untuk makan oleh sang kekasih kerena sejak kemarin dia belum makan apa-apa bahkan sejak masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Aizen Sosuke yang menemaninya sejak kemarin di buat frustasi oleh sifat Nita yang sangat keras kepala. Sekarang malah meminta Pemuda Aizen itu naik ke ranjang rawatnya kemudian mengambil posisi duduk menyender di tembok, lalu di susul Nita yang menjadikan paha sang pemuda _brunette_ sebagai bantal. Dengan mata yang sudah mengantuk mencari posisi ternyaman dan memenjamkan mata. Aizen Sosuke yang mengetahui tinggkah laku Nita hanya bisa mengela napas pasrah sambil sesekali mengelus rambutnya lembut.

Nita segera memenjamkan matanya yang mulai memberat sepertinya obat yang baru saja diminumnya sudah mulai menunjukkan reaksi. Pemuda tampan itu dengan telaten membelai rambut panjang Nita dengan penuh kasih, raut cemas belum sepenuhnya memudar pun rasa khawatir itu belum sepenuhnya pergi. Tak lama pintu ruang rawat Nita terketuk pelan karena dirinya tidak bisa kemana-mana maka dengan sedikit mengeraskan suara menyuruh sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke kamar rawat tersebut. Ichigo Kurosaki membuka pintu itu perlahan merasa sungkan jika sang wali kelas berada di rumah sakit tempat Nita menjalani perawatan, teman-temannya mengikuti langkah Ichigo memasuki kamar rawat kelas satu tersebut.

Tepat ketika teman-teman Nita telah memasuki ruangan seorang pemuda tampan lainnya datang dengan cara yang tidak bisa dikatakan santai. Pemuda itu membuka pintu dengan sangat kencang hingga mengagetkan seluruh orang di dalamnya. Bahkan, tubuh mungil Nita sampai terlonjak karenanya terlihat pemuda _raven_ dengan gaya rambut yang unik telihat terengah-engah menghampiri sang adik yang sudah membuka matanya. Nita sangat kaget mendapati sang kakak keempat tepat dihadapannya dengan raut kecemasan yang sangat ketara, berusaha bangun dari pembaringannya dengan di bantu sang kekasih gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap manik _onyx_ s menawan yang memancarkan kekhawatiran teramat sangat.

Sasuke segera memeluk sang gadis sangat erat, Nita sempat terdorong ke belakang saking kuatnya pelukkan tersebut. Sang gadis mengerti dengan kekhawatiran sang kakak yang tak pernah ditemuinya selama dua tahun itu, menghiraukan raut penasaran teman-temannya yang lain Nita membalas pelukkan Urahara Sasuke tidak terlalu erat kerena tubuhnya masih lemas. Setelah puas Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuh mungil sang adik, manik _onyxs_ nya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan dan pandangannya berhenti pada pemuda _brunette_ yang pahanya dijadikan bantalan sang adik yang kini kembali berbaring. Tangan kekarnya mengusap rambut hitam gadis itu lalu tanpa sungkan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Nita yang terlihat memenjamkan matanya kembali.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sofa di samping ranjang rawat Nita mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah sejenak, tak peduli dengan pandangan penasaran yang dilayangkan semua orang (Ichigo cs.) pada dirinya. Pemuda _raven_ itu malah memenjamkan matanya, untuk mengobati rasa lelah karena menyetir terus tanpa istirahat. Pintu ruang rawat Nita kembali terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda lain yang tak kalah tampan sempat menengok ke arah sofa tempat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya, tersenyum tipis lalu Sang pemuda pendatang itu menghampiri sang _reven_ dan menepuk pundaknya pelan untuk pindah ke kasur _single_ di samping Nita. Sasuke membuka mata hanya untuk melihat sang kakak tertua menatapnya, membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang kakak yang seenaknya membangunkannya. Andre hanya tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan pemuda _raven_ itu yang bisa dikatakan sangat berantakan, dan kemudian menatap ke arah sekumpulan remaja yang menatap mereka berdua penasaran dengan senang hati Andre mengenalkan adik ketigannya.

Bahkan ekspresi wajah pemuda _brunette_ yang biasanya dingin tampak melembut saat menatap gadis yang tidur dipangkuannya, membuat siapapun terpana melihat pemandangan tersebut. Pemuda bermarga Aizen tersebut menunjukkan senyumnya yang tergolong langka ketika menatap gadis yang berada di pangkuannya. Melihat wajah polos Nita yang bagai anak kecil mau tak mau menimbulkan senyum tipis di wajah rupawan diatasnya. Bahkan, Ulqiuorra yang terkenal datar tanpa emosi mampu menimulkan sedikit kurva tipis di bibirnya, semua orang merasakan perasaan damai jika berada di samping gadis pemilik manik cokelat jati tersebut.

Orihime Inoue tidak mampu menahan senyum cerahnya melihat sang malaikat tertidur dengan damainya tanpa terusik sedikitpun, begitu pula Rukia Kuchiki yang turut tersenyum lembut melihat sang sahabat tidur dengan lelap. Setelah itu mereka larut dengan pembicaraan santai di luar sekolah bahkan sang guru turut menimpali sesekali, tak lama semuanya berpamitan pulang tak ingin mengganggu sang malaikat dari tidur lelapnya. Aizen Sosuke tampak serius membaca buku untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Tak lama pintu ruang rawat terbuka kembali, Itachi Urahara yang baru sampai tampak agak terkejut melihat posisi mereka berdua. Dasar pasangan romantis tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu untuk tebar kemesraan.

"Sudah ada perkembangan dari penyelidikkanmu, Sosuke- _kun_?" Tanya Andre Pratama penasaran.

"Belum, aku yakin kecelakaan yang menimpa Nita ada unsur kesengajaan." Ujarnya yakin.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu." Itachi menimpali kalimat sang pemuda _brunette_ dengan sangat santai

Nita tengah bermimpi sangat buruk sampai-sampai keringat dingin mengucur deras didahinya, tidak ada yang menyadari keadaan Nita saat ini. Sasuke dan Itachi tampak duduk tenang di sofa panjang di dekat ranjang Nita, mereka membaca novel dengan serius. Pemuda Aizen tersebut membaca novelnya dengan serius dan menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Akan tetapi, ketenangan itu terusik oleh keadaan Nita yang sekarang mengigau dengan suara lirih, dengan keringat yang semakin deras mengalir. Aizen Sosuke menurunkan meletakkan bukunya di samping kanannya, dengan sangat lembut meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, tangan kekar sang pemuda mengelus lembut punggung mungil sang kekasih lembut untuk menenangkan sang gadis. Tanpa di perintah keduanya menghamiri sang adik untuk melihat keadaannya, Nita saat ini berada dipelukkan Aizen Sosuke tubuhnya masih gemetar.

Aizen Sosuke memeluk Nita semakin erat untuk meredakan ketakutan yang dialami gadis itu, sedangkan Nita spontan membalas dekapan sang kekasih sangat erat. Tak memungkiri jika tenyata kecelakaan yang terjadi enam tahun silam itu membawa trauma yang besar bagi Nita, dia tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang. Selalu teringat kejadian di masa lalu dan hal itu membuat semua orang khawatir. Beruntungnya kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu keadaan Nita saat ini, bila mereka sampai tahu bukan tidak mungkin akan membawanya kembali ke Indonesia. Sasuke dan Itachi sepakat untuk menyelidiki kasus yang menimpa sang adik lebih dalam dan mereka akan membuat 'perhitungan' kepada mereka lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Keduanya menyeringai senang pembalasan selalu manis bukan?

Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang di seberang benua, karena pemuda itu tengah menghadiri rapat penting di London. Pemuda bersurai semerah darah itu agak kaget saat Itachi memberitahu keadaan Nita saat ini, walau kejadian itu telah diduganya namun melihat kondisi Nita yang sampai mengalami demam tak pelak membuatnya khawatir. Manik _ruby_ nya berkilat tajam di bawah lindungan pohon rindang dibelakangnya, membuat perempuan manis disampingnya mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bacaannya sejenak untuk menghadap sang pemuda merah. Perempuan bersurai biru muda tersebut tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sang pemuda, aura membunuh teramat pekat keluar dari punggung tegap tersebut. Siapa yang berani membuat pemuda merah yang sudah menjadi suaminya ini murka? Siapa orang yang dengan sangat bernyali telah membangunkan iblis yang tengah tertidur?

Orang-orang tampak menjauhi tempat keduanya duduk di taman itu, tidak ingin menjadi korban salah sasaran dari 'iblis merah' yang tengah murka. Wanita disampingnya mengusap surai merah sang suami lembut supaya tenang, setidaknya tindakkannya tersebut mampu mengurangi aura membunuh pemuda itu sedikit. Sang pemuda dengan manik _ruby_ menawan tersebut mengalihkan pandangan ke arah perempuan disampingnya seketika tatapan matanya melembut mendapati sang istri tengah tersenyum manis pada dirinya. Pemuda itu menyelesaikan urusan bisnis disana lebih cepat dari biasannya dan memesan tiket penerbangan cepat ke Jepang, sang istri hanya menghela napas panjang namun tetap mengikuti sang suami pulang ke Jepang.

* **Kembali ke Rumah Sakit Karakura** *

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padamu, Nita?"

"Aku tidak tahu semua berlangsung cepat."

"Ya, sudah. Kamu tidur lagi aku akan menjagamu."

"Baiklah."

Setelahnya Nita kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba kembali memenjamkan mata, sedangkan sang pemuda Aizen mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut yang semakin membuatnya nyaman. Tak lama sang kekasih kembali terlelap dengan raut wajah damai, Aizen Sosuke sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada diri kekasihnya itu. Tampaknya akan semakin rumit permasalahan yang menimpa Nita Anggraini, sebab sang kakak ketiga (Itachi Urahara) telah melibatkan Keluarga Akashi yang merupakan sepupunya tersebut. Apakah misteri ini akan segera terungkap? Apakah yang akan dilakukan Aizen Sosuke setelah tau semuanya? Bagaimana hasil dari penyelidikan Grimmjow, Nniotra dan Stark? Apa yang akan dilakukan Keluarga Akashi setelah mengetahui semua permasalahan yang menimpa Nita Anggraini?

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu dengan sabar...

Berikan kritik yang membangun ya...

See you next chapter..

Sigh,

syabyaku


	7. Chapter 7

**GURUKU BELAHAN JIWAKU**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

RATE : T

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

PAIR(S) : AIZEN SOSUKE X NITA ANGGRAINI (OC), ICHIGO KUROSAKI X RUKIA KUCHIKI, Akakuro, Akan bertambah seiiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning : EYD berantakan, sedikit menistakan karakter (OOC), AU, banyak typo, diskripsi minim, school life, alur cepat, femNaru, femKuroko, perubahan marga untuk kepentingan jalan cerita, dan kekurangan lainnya.

" **Tidak suka tidak usah baca! OK!"**

Chapter 7

Setelah dua hari di rawat, akhirnya Nita diperbolehkan pulang dengan pesan dari dokter dia harus banyak istirahat, tidak boleh melakukkan aktivitas berat dan pola makan harus diperhatikan. Nita kembali masuk sekolah setelah dua hari absen, kelas XI IPS 2 sedang mengalami kehebohan dan penyebab utamanya adalah pasangan terfenomenal di Bleach, yaitu: Ichigo dan Rukia. Entah mereka sedang meributkan apa author tidak tau. Setelah kejadian dirumah sakit dua hari yang terlewat, ia agak canggung setelah mengetaui bahwa teman satu kelasnya mempunyai hubungan _special_ dengan guru muda paling tampan di seantero sekolah itu. Hubungan yang sebenarnya disembunyikan namun, malah sudah diketahui hampir seluruh warga di SMA Karakura tersebut.

 _ **Flashback on!**_

 _Waktu menujukkan pukul 14.30 waktu setempat, seperti yang sudah disepakati tadi pagi mereka bersembilan pergi menjenguk Nita di Tokyo hospital. Setelah membeli parcel buah sebagai buah tangan dan dibawakan oleh Ichigo. Mereka lalu bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Nita dirawat. Perjalanan ke rumah sakit memakan waktu dua puluh menit dari SMA Karakura, sesampainya di loby rumah sakit tersebut, mereka menuju tempat resepsionis untuk menanyakan dimana ruangan Nita dirawat. Kedua kakaknya sedang ke kantin membeli makanan karena mereka belum sempat makan siang, sebab kepanikan terlalu mendominasi pikiran mereka._

 _Mereka bergegas menuju kamar rawat yang di maksud resepsionis tadi, mereka berjalan dalam hening. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kamar tempat Nita menjalani perawatan medis. Begitu membuka pintu setelah mengetuknya, terpampanglah pemandangan yang akan membuat pasangan manapun iri, apalagi yang tidak punya pasangan alias jomblo. Posisi Aizen Sosuke yang menyender di tembok dan pahanya dijadikan bantalan tidur untuk Nita yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai. Sedangkan Aizen Sosuke sendiri asyik membaca novel romantis sambil sekali-kali mengelus rambut Nita lembut. Tak lama kelopak mata Nita bergerak tanda sebentar lagi akan bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat ruang rawatnya penuh sesak otomatis dia bingung karena tidak mengetauhi bila teman-temannya akan datang mengunjunginya._

" _Kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau mau datang?"_

" _Rencananya memang mendadak sih jadi tidak sempat memberitahumu." Jelas Ulquiorra santai._

" _Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku kesini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terpana termasuk Aizen Sosuke sendiri._

 _Sudah lama dia tidak melihat senyum yang sangat tulus di wajah gadisnya, karena yang selalu terlihat hanya senyum yang dipaksakan oleh gadis pujaannya itu. Senyum itu juga yang membuatnya jatuh hati padanya. Senyum sederhana namun penuh ketulusan yang selama ini dikaguminya. Tak menyangka bahwa dia bisa melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ulquiorra yang biasanya berwajah datar di setiap waktu mau tidak mau ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis hampir tak terlihat. Namun, sayang senyum langka itu hanya disadari oleh dua orang saja, yaitu sang kekasih (Orihime Inoue) dan Nita Anggraini._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Sementara itu, Nita sedang beristirahat di UKS karena kepalanya terasa pusing sejak keributan di kelasnya berlangsung. Rukia dan Ichigo masih saling mengejar dan saling mengejek yang tak kunjung reda. Ruang kelas tampak semakin ramai membuat sang ketua kelas memijit pelipisnya lelah, merebahkan kepalaanya sejenak untuk mengusir kepenatan yang sejak tadi menderanya. Nita tampak asyik dengan novel ditangannya sehingga tidak sadar ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan senyum tipis mengembang di paras rupawannya. Nita sangat sadar jika ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi namun, dia tidak memperdulikan orang tersebut.

Sehingga gadis itu tidak menyadari jika pemuda tampan itu menghampirinya dan merebut novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya, tentu saja membuat gadis bermanik menawan itu kaget setengah mati dan langsung menoleh ke belakang karena posisinya yang membelakangi pintu. Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu menyeringai senang mendapati raut kesal di paras gadisnya, siapa suruh membuatnya kesal karena diabaikan. Setelah mengecek keadaan sang kekasih pemuda tampan itu berjalan santai menuju ruangannya yang sempat tertunda namun tetap membawa novel yang tadi di baca Nita.

"Dasar Jeruk apa yang kau katakan tadi?!" bentak Rukia kencang.

" _Midget_ , aku tak mengatakan apa-apa kok." Jelasnya pemuda bersurai orange sambil cengar-cengir.

"Mereka masih seperti anak kecil." Komentar Ulquiorra datar.

"Justru hal itu malah mengakrabkan mereka." Orihime turut menimpali.

"Dimana Nita?"

"Di UKS pusing katanya."

Tak lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan bersamaan dengan itu Nita berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pusing di kepalanya sudah reda jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas, bersamaan dengan itu Aizen Sosuke juga menuju kearahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke kelasnya yang kebetulan jam pertama adalah Bahasa Jepang. Terkejut mendapati gadis itu berjalan agak tertatih dan segera menghampirinya untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Nita yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Aizen Sosuke berusaha menyembunyikan keadaannya. Ya, walaupun semua itu pecuma karena Aizen Sosuke sudah dapat menebak keadaan Nita dengan baik.

Mereka berjalan sambil bicara hingga tak terasa sampai di kelas XI IPS 2 dan mereka masuk hampir bersamaan membuat penghuni kelas yang tadinya ricuh langsung hening. Tidak menyangka bila mereka akan masuk kelas bersamaan walau hanya selang beberapa menit. Sebenarnya Aizen Sosuke masih merasa khawatir kalau Nita akan pingsan lagi, tapi setelah mendengar percakapan murid-muridnya dia sedikit merasa lega. Nita yang merasa di tatap _intens_ oleh Aizen _sensei_ hanya bisa memberikan senyum yang seolah berkata 'aku baik-baik saja tak usah menghawatirkanku'.

 **Skip time!**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu, siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi pada kesepuluh siswa-siswi ini, mereka adalah Nita Anggraini, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Renji Abarai, Taksuki Aisawa, Toushirou Histugaya, Hinamori Momo, Ishida Uryuu. Mereka malah masih duduk di bangku kelas secara melingkar, entah melakukan apa tidak ada yang tau. Tak berapa lama pembicaraan itu berakhir dan Nita pulang bersama dengan Orihime Inoue, hanya perasaannya kali ini entah mengapa tidak enak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu. Namun, tetap saja gadis itu pulang hanya berdua dengan Orihime setelah mampir sebentar ke toko buku.

"Drrrrtttt...drrrtttt...!"

Nita melihat _handphone_ nya dan terdapat nama sang kakak sepupu di layar tersebut seketika ditekannya tombol hijau di _handphone_ nya. Nita larut dengan percakapan di telepon dengan sang kakak sepupu, hanya menanyakan keadaan sang adik di sekolahnya. Akhirnya mereka berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut, Inoue Orihime dan Nita Anggraini ke toko buku dekat sekolah. Tentu saja setelah dia mengirim pesan ke kakak sepupunya untuk menjemputnya di toko buku saja. Karena Nita merasa ada yang mengikutinya sejak keluar dari sekolahnya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir makanya ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Orihime untuk melindungi gadis itu. Walau pun Nita mempunyai keahlian bela diri namun, tetap saja ia merasa takut karena di negara ini dia belum mengenal benar karakter mereka.

Setelah Radit selesai menghubunginya _handphone_ yang digenggamannya kembali berbunyi kali ini dari sepupunya yang lain dari keluarga Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou meneleponnya sekarang. Manik cokelat jatinya sejenak melebar setelahnya kembali normal, sebelas alisnya menekuk ke atas merasa heran pemuda bersurai merah itu menghubunginya. Tidak mau membuat sang kakak sepupu menunggu lama Nita segera menerima panggilan telepone dari pemuda pemilik _'emperor eyes'_ tersebut. Suara Akashi Seijuurou terdengar sedikit nada khawatir saat menanyakan keberadaan dirinya saat ini, firasatnya buruk sekarang dan berniat ingin menjemput sang adik karena saat ini pemuda Akashi tersebut berada di Tokyo sejak kemarin malam. Namun, Nita menolak dan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya tidak usah menjemputnya dia sudah akan pulang dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya sang pemuda Akashi tidak percaya begitu saja dan tetap ingin menjemputnya pulang, perdebatan sengit pun tak terhindarkan antara dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala itu mereka saling adu argumen. Lima menit setelahnya pemuda merah itu mengalah perkataan _absolut_ nya tidak pernah mempan jika berhadapan dengan gadis keras kepala tersebut.

Menghela napas lelah Nita berusaha menyakinkan sang kakak sepupu dari pihak sang ayah dengan sabar akan sangat merepotkan jika pemuda Akashi tersebut tetap memaksa menjemputnya kesini. Setelah menutup telepon gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis bersurai orange tersebut dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini, mendengar penjelasan singkat dari gadis disampingnya membuat Orihime Inoue agak terkejut. Dengan segera menghubungi Aizen Sosuke karena perasaannya pun juga tidak enak dan tak lupa dia juga menghubungi teman-teman yang lain. Tak lama setelahnya mereka berdua di cegat oleh sekelompok orang tak di kenal, Orihime nampak ketakutan dan Nita segera menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Walaupun kondisi fisiknya belum sehat benar tapi bila teman-temanya dalam bahaya dia bisa nekat. Namun, yang menjadi masalah adalah dia kalah jumlah dan yang dapat melawan mereka hanya dia seorang. Apakah dia dapat bertahan melawan lebih dari lima orang laki-laki berbadan kekar tersebut?

"Nit, apa kamu yakin melawan mereka sendirian?"

"Tidak tau."

Para laki-laki garang layaknya preman tersebut menyerang Nita dengan senjata tajam, Nita menhindarinya dengan berkelit ke samping. Nita melancarkan tendangan kearah perut lawan, laki-laki itu dapat menghindar dan melayangkan tendangan ke arah pinggang Nita. Mau tidak mau dia membuang tubuh ke samping tetapi dia tidak sadar jika diarahnya berkelit pria kedua melancarkan tinjunya ke depan. Nita terlambat mengelak dan ia kena hantam di bagian kepala oleh lawan hingga tersungkur dikarenakan tubuhnya masih lemah. Dengan menahan nyeri di kepala dan bahu kirinya dia menyerang pria kedua dan pertama secara bersamaan. Orihime Inoue yang menyaksikan perkelahian tersebut menatap Nita khawatir hanya berharap teman-temannya cepat datang, cemas karena kondisi Nita yang terluka dan mereka juga menyerangnya dengan senjata tajam, jadi luka sayatan pisau terpampang di lengan, tangan dan kakinya bahkan baju seragamnya pun juga robek di bagian pinggang. Kini keadaan Nita sudah terjepit belum lagi pria-pria itu semakin gencar menyerangnya.

' _Sebenarnya siapa mereka dan untuk apa mereka menghadang penjalananku?'_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Kini posisinya sudah sangat terdesak ia tidak mungkin lari karena Orihime bersamanya, sedangkan tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Melawan dua orang saja sudah kepayahan apalagi bila orang ketiga dan yang lainnya ikut menyerang mungkin dia sudah jadi mayat saat ini. Saat ini sepupunya yang baru pulang dari kampus tempatnya kuliah merasakan perasaan yang aneh, seperti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa adiknya. Sementara Aizen Sosuke secepat mungkin menuju ke toko buku yang diberitaukan oleh salah seorang muridnya Orihime Inoue, perasaannya juga tidak enak sedari tadi dan dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan gadis itu. Pemuda brunette tersebut mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju lokasi yang dimaksud. Entah kebetulan atau bukan mereka tiba di tempat itu pada saat yang sama dan ternyata keadaan Nita sudah sangat terjepit.

"Brengsek!" Aizen Sosuke mengupat kasar segera berlari ke tempat itu dan membantu Nita yang tampaknya sudah sangat lelah. Nita menepi sejenak mengatur napas untuk melanjutkan perkelaian sebelum tangan kanannya di cekal seseorang agar tetap di tempat. Penasaran dia menengok ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang memegang tangannya ternyata pemuda yang memegang tangannya adalah Ishida Uryuu.

Radit, Ichigo, Renji, dan Ulquiorra dan Aizen Sosuke segera maju ke kalangan pertempuran. Sedangkan Ishida segera membawa Nita ke tempat aman dan memperhatikan teman-temannya dalam diam, berserta guru dan kakak sepupunya Nita tengah menghajar para preman tersebut. Aizen Sosuke dan Radit sangat marah lalu menghajar mereka lebih sengit, tidak rela melihat gadis yang mereka sayangi merintih kesakitan dan dalam keadaan terluka parah. Diterjangnya kedua pria preman yang tengah mengeroyok Nita dengan brutal, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Ishida menolong menopang Nita dengan bantuan Orihime Inoue di samping kanannya yang sudah sangat lelah, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Dia akan jatuh terduduk tidak kuat untuk sekedar berdiri jika Ishida tidak memegang lengannya erat, Orihime sangat cemas dengan kondisi Nita yang nyaris pingsan karena kelelahan. Tak lama para pria yang ingin berniat jahat kepada Nita telah tumbang di hajar pemuda _brunette_ itu dan yang lainnya. Aizen Sosuke memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk menangkap mereka, dan siapa tau dapat melacak siapa yang menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan percobaan penculikkan terhadap Nita.

Setelah semuanya beres, Aizen Sosuke bergegas melihat keadaan Nita, dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan gadis itu yang sebelas dua belas mirip gembel dengan seragam yang robek di bagian pinggang dan lengannya. Segera di lepasnya jaket biru tua yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Nita. Pemuda tampan itu melihat banyaknya luka sayatan di tubuh Nita tanpa basa-basi langsung membawanya ke mobil kemudian melajukannya cepat ke rumah sakit terdekat, setelah meminta Ichigo untuk membawa mobilnya. Nita yang belum sepenuhnya pingsan hanya bisa merona merah karena di gendong _bridal style_ yang ketiga kalinya oleh Aizen Sosuke. Sementara Ulquiorra sedang memeluk kekasihnya yang kalut dan tidak berhenti menangis melihat kondisi Nita yang memperihatinkan.

"Sudah tenanglah, kau sudah aman sekarang." Ulquiorra menghampiri Orihime dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku takut Nita- _chan_ kenapa-napa?" Katanya sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis.

"Dia sudah aman sekarang."

* **Di dalam mobil Aizen** *

"Kamu tak apa, Nita?" Tanya Aizen Sosuke khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Mulai sekarang kamu tidak kuizinkan pergi kemanapun sendiri." Perintah pemuda _brunette_ itu tegas.

"Aku bisa jaga diri kok." Bantahnya tidak ingin kalah.

"Tolong mengertilah, Nita. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka begini, itu sangat menyakitkan kalau kau ingin tau." Jelas pemuda _brunette_ dengan raut tak terbaca, tatapan matanya melembut ketika memandang manik cokelat jati gadisnya.

Nita cemberut karena tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Sang Kekasih dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Pemuda Aizen yang sejak tadi memangkunya. Karena terlalu lelah berkelahi tadi tanpa sadar dia tertidur dipelukkan Aizen Sosuke, mengetahui gadisnya tertidur sedikit membenahi posisi tidurnya dan tersenyum. Dalam tidurnya Nita merasa nyaman akan dekapan hangat dan usapan lembut dari tangan sang kekasih pada rambutnya. Dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya mengapa para preman itu menyerangnya? Apa 'mereka' sudah bergerak dan mengicarnya lagi seperti enam tahun silam? Kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan ketenangan hanya untuk sekedar ke sekolah?

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka' oleh Nita? Mengapa 'mereka' mengincar Nita? Apa yang menjadi tujuannya? Bagaimana kalau Aizen mengetahuinya dan apa yang akan dilakukanya?

 _T.B.C_

 _Review?_

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu kunantikan...

See you next chapter!

Sign,

syabyaku


	8. Chapter 8

GURUKU BELAHAN JIWAKU

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

RATE : T

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

PAIR(S) : AIZEN SOSUKE X NITA ANGGRAINI (OC), ICHIGO KUROSAKI X RUKIA KUCHIKI, Akashi x Kuroko, Akan bertambah seiiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning : EYD berantakan, sedikit menistakan karakter (OOC), AU, banyak typo, diskripsi minim, school life, femNaru, femKuroko, Akashi ( _Oreshi switch_ ke _bokushi_ tergantung emosi), perubahan marga untuk kepentingan jalan cerita, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Tidak suka tidak usah baca! OK!

Chapter 8

Di suatu tempat yang tanpa diketahui siapapun, tampak seorang pria menggebrak meja kerjanya murka. Dia marah karena usaha untuk menculik Nita Anggraini mengalami kegagalan. Dia sangat marah dan akan mencobanya lain kali dengan berhasilnya rencana ini aksi balas dendamnya akan sukses. Tanpa menyadari bila Nita Angraini yang menjadi targetnya kelak akan membuatnya merasakan kekalahan. Maka menyebarlah mereka kesegala penjuru Jepang, misi yang diberikan tuannya tidak main-main dan mereka tidak mau mengecewakan tuannya lagi. Pria-pria berwajah sangar mulai mencari ke segenap pejuru, kali ini anak buahnya ia kerahkan semua hanya untuk mencari seorang gadis. Mungkin keputusan kepala sekolah SMU Nusantara Surakarta sekaligus Pamannya Nita adalah keputusan yang salah, karena tanpa sadar dia membuat Nita berurusan dengan para penjahat.

Sementara di sebuah rumah (sangat) mewah di kawasan kota Karakura dengan gaya arsitektur campuran antara Jepang dan Eropa. Taman di kanan dan kiri yang terlihat rapi, tampak seorang pria muda yang sedang mengobati seorang gadis di teras samping rumah mewahnya. Sang gadis yang sekali-kali bergerak tak kuasa menahan perih, sang pria tampan yang mengobatinya lama-lama merasa jengkel. Aizen Sosuke sangat terkejut mengetaui kenyataan ini ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar, bahwa kecelakaan yang dialami Nita adalah unsur kesengajaan.

Maka dia harus cepat menyelidiki masalah ini karena melibatkan gadis yang dicintainya. Mengetaui Nita pernah mengalami itu maka, dapat dipastikan kejadian sore tadi adalah upaya untuk menculik Nita. Sedangkan Aizen Sosuke dan keluarganya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum melihat pertengakaran dua saudara tersebut. Diam-diam Aizen Sosuke dan keluarganya akan mengawasi Nita tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya, mereka khawatir bila kejadian tadi sore terulang lagi. Andre Pratama yang mengetaui pergerakan 'pihak' yang akan mencelakakan keluarganya, terutama Nita mulai menghubungi Sang Ayah dan mengabarkan kalau 'kelompok mereka' telah bergerak.

Di Kyoto sebuah _mansion_ mewah seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya dengan _laptop_ di pangkuan, jemarinya lincah menari di atas _keyboard_ hingga tidak menyadari wanita bersurai _baby blue_ memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan secangkir kopi di tangan. Perempuan bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut menghampiri meja di depan sang suami, kemudian berjalan ke belakang sofa tempat pemuda merah itu duduk. Tangan mungilnya memeluk leher sang suami dari belakang wajah manisnya disusupkan ke leher Si Pemuda Merah.

Akashi Seijuurou sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya memandang wajah manis sang istri yang tengah menatapnya, tangan kanannya yang kekar membelai surai biru langit itu dengan lembut. Akashi Tetsuya memandang wajah tampan disampingnya, kemudian manik _aquamarine_ nya menatap layar _laptop_ yang tengah dikerjakan sang suami. Ternyata sang suami tengah mencari informasi kelompok _yakuza_ yang tengah mengincar sang adik sepupu, dengan koneksi Keluarga Akashi yang luas dengan mudah pemimpin Akashi _Corp_. itu berhasil mengungkap semua kelompok-kelompok penjahat yang membahayakan keluarganya.

Termasuk tragedi kecelakaan yang menimpa Nita enam tahun silam, seketika aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa terima adik kesayangannya dilukai seperti ini, mengerti sang suami tengah menahan amarah Si _Baby Blue_ dengan sabar mengelus surai merah sang suami untuk meredakan gejolak emosinya. Tetap saja sang suami belum mampu menahan amarahnya yang memuncak ketika menemukan fakta yang sangat mengejutkan, manik _ruby_ nya berkilat tajam bahkan salah satunya terdapat sepuhan warna jingga. Tangannnya gatal ingin melempar senjata kesayangan sekarang, kepribadiannya yang sadis telah muncul ke permukaan. Akashi Tetsuya segera memeluk erat sang suami seraya menggumamkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan perasaan marah pemuda merah tersebut. Tindakan sang istri membuahkan hasil perlahan manik _ruby_ nya kembali seperti semula pertanda sang suami tenang, Akashi Seijuurou membalas dekapan sang istri tak kalah erat.

 **Skip time!**

Pagi hari yang cerah, Nita berangkat sekolah lebih awal dengan di antar oleh Aizen Sosuke sedangkan Radit telah berangkat kuliah lebih dulu. Sebab hari ini Nita akan antar jemput oleh Aizen Sosuke mulai dari sekarang. Ya walaupun harus memaksanya sekali-kali tidak apalah, baru mengetaui kalau gadis yang dulu manis dan sopan sekarang menjadi garang seperti preman. Itachi Urahara tampak sangat terkejut setelah menerima kabar sang adik nyaris di culik, bahkan Sasuke juga nyaris pergi ke Karakura menemui sang adik sekarang juga tetapi niat itu terpaksa diurungkan karena perintah sang kakak tertua tidak bisa di bantah. Kini Nita harus rela di antar-jemput oleh sang kekasih takut jika kejadian minggu lalu terulang lagi.

"Tumben sekali kamu berangkat pagi-pagi, Nita?" Ishida Uryuu sudah berada di kelas sepagi ini padahal jam dinding masih menujukkan pukul 07.30 waktu setempat.

"Mungkin aku bangun terlalu pagi, Ishida- _kun._ " Sedikit tidak jujur kepada teman tidak apa-apakan. Padahal dirinya di antar oleh guru terkece di sekolah elit tersebut.

"Oh, apa lukamu yang kemarin sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah."

"Hoooaaamm.." Merebahkan kepalanya di meja, tak lama ia tertidur lelap.

"Oh, jadi dia datang pagi untuk tidur." Gumam Ishida pelan.

Kelas yang semula sepi mulai kini dipenuhi siswa-siswi, Nita yang masih tidur pulas sedikit menggeliat. Rukia Kuchiki datang dengan sang kekasih heran melihat Nita tertidur, tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Nita membuka mata bangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu bunyi bel tersebut, lagi pula bila pemuda _brunette_ itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih sakit bukan tak mungkin dia akan menyeretnya pulang. Jam pertama adalah matematika pelajaran yang sangat di benci oleh Nita, karena dia benci pelajaran hitung-menghitung meskipun guru yang mengajar sangat tampan, Byakuya Kuchiki. Mata yang masih mengantuk sebenarnya ia paksa untuk membuka malah pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi, akibat tendangan preman tempo hari. Rasa pusing yang mengganggu menyebabkan raut kesakitan itu nyata tercetak di wajahnya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan agar teman-temannya tidak khawatir. Rukia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Nita karena sedari tadi menundukkan kepala dan nampak kurang fokus di kelas. Keadaan itu juga disadari oleh Ichigo dan Ishida yang duduk dibelakang tempat duduk Nita, bahkan guru yang mengajar di kelas saat itu pun juga menyadarinya.

"Sebaiknya kamu ke UKS saja, saya izinkan."

" _Arigato_ , _Sensei._ " Ujar Nita sambil berdiri tapi karena rasa pusing yang semakin menjadi membuatnya terduduk kembali.

"Rukia, antarkan Nita- _san_ ke UKS tampaknya dia tidak bisa berjalan sendiri!"

"Baik, _Sensei_."

Nita berdiri dan di bantu Rukia berjalam meninggalkan kelas namun, baru sampai di depan pintu pandangannya memburam, telingannya seolah tuli sebelum gelap menguasainya hal terakhir yang dia lihat tampak teman-temannya datang menghampirinya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Nita pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh menimpa lantai Ichigo dengan sigap menangkapnya dan berjalan cepat menuju UKS. Rukia mengikuti dari belakang dan terlihat sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Nita yang sangat memperihatinkan. Ichigo mengerti mengapa Nita sampai tidak sadarkan diri pasti itu akibat perkelahian minggu lalu, mengingat seberapa parah luka yang dialaminya. Rukia membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar dan beruntungnya ada guru yang berjaga didalamnya. Guru biologi dan sekaligus dokter itu segera menghampiri Nita yang tengah pingsan, guru tersebut adalah Unohana Retsu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Nita yang masih pingsan.

Segera diambilnya minyak angin dan diarahkan ke hidung Nita, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara batuk dari mulutnya serta terbukanya kelopak mata itu perlahan. Untuk sesaat dia bingung kenapa dirinya sudah terbaring di ranjang UKS, Unohana Retsu _sensei_ mendesah lega karena Nita sudah sadar. Bersamaan dengan berdentangnya bel istirahat. Rukia kembali ke ruang UKS dengan membawa lima bungkus roti dan tiga botol air mineral dan dua jus jeruk ditangannya dari kantin. Membuka pintu perlahan dan tampaklah Nita tertidur pulas, Rukia dan Ichigo menghampiri ranjangnya bermaksud membangukannya. Walau sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkannya namun, Nita tetap harus makan.

Nita lalu bangun dari ranjang lalu meraih tas kresek, mengambil roti lalu melahapnya dengan cepat. Rukia dan Ichigo memperhatikan cara makan Nita dengan takjub pasalnya tiga dari lima roti itu habis dalam waktu sepuluh menit dan dia masih memakan roti yang keempatnya. Sesekali di selingi dengan minum jus jeruknya, akhirnya lima roti itu telah berpindah ke dalam perut Nita. Tidak menyangka jika gadis itu bisa makan secepat itu tanpa tersedak, sungguh Rukia dan Ichigo tidak bisa membayangkannya mereka saja belum habis satu roti. Nita merasa telah membaik dan tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir terlebih kepada sang kekasih. Mereka bertiga meminta izin penjaga UKS yang sekaligus gurunya untuk kembali ke kelas. Setelah mendapatkan izin, mereka bertiga segera kembali ke kelas walau Nita harus menyakinkan Unohana _sensei_ bahwa dia telah sehat.

Karena dia tidak mau ketahuan Aizen _sensei_ nya kalau ia pingsan di kelas tadi. Karena jam berikutnya adalah bahasa Jepang, jadi kalau dia tidak kelihatan di kelas bisa dipastikan Aizen Sosuke akan menyeretnya pulang karena terlalu khawatir. Tak lama kemudian Aizen _sensei_ muncul di kelas Nita, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan berhenti di deretan bangku yang ditempati Nita. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Nita, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan hal itu membuatnya khawatir. Mungkin dia akan menanyakannya sendiri pada orang yang bersangkutan setelah pelajaran ini selesai. Aizen _sensei_ menitipkan pesan pada ketua kelas tersebut untuk meminta Nita untuk menemuinya pada jam istirahat kedua. Aizen sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang sangat disayanginya tersebut namun, mata dan hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi bila ada sesuatu yang janggal terjadi pada gadis tersebut.

 **Skip time**!

~waktu istirahat~

"Nita- _chan_ , kamu disuruh ke ruangan Aizen _sense_ i sekarang?" Sang ketua kelas memberitahukan pesan Aizen _sensei_ tadi.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Ya, sudahlah. Terima kasih informasinya." Kata Nita sambil berlalu.

Nita berjalan cepat menuju ruangan tempat Aizen berada, dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa tiba-tiba Aizen Sosuke memanggilnya ke ruangan pribadinya. _'Semoga dia tidak tau kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan saat ini.'_ Batinnya berharap.

Tok! Tok! tok!

"Masuk!"

Cklek!

"Ada apa _sensei_ memanggilku kemari?" Tanyanya setelah tiba dihadapan Aizen _sensei._

"Apa kamu masih sakit, Nita?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak." Nita sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Aizen _sensei_ yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanyanya sanksi.

"Mungkin karena lapar?" Nita memberikan alasan logis.

"Baiklah segeralah makan kalau begitu."

Setelah itu Nita bergegas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah mulai demo minta makan. sesampainya di kantin Nita segera memesan ramen porsi jumbo dan ekstra pedas, _mood_ nya sedang buruk saat ini. Rukia dan Ichigo yang duduk di hadapanya menatap ngeri ramen ekstra pedas pesanan Nita. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata _hazel_ mengawasi mereka sedari tadi, menghela napas lelah karena kekeraskepalaan gadisnya tersebut. Sekarang malah makan yang pedas-pedas, kalau dia sakit perut baru tau rasa. Dia sudah tau kalau Nita tidak jujur padanya tadi hal tersebut terlihat dari pandangan matanya selalu menghindari tatapannya seolah takut kebohongan itu terlihat olehnya.

Akankah misteri ini akan terpecahkan? Siapakah lelaki misterius yang ingin menculik Nita? Akankah penyelidikkan Aizen membuahkan hasil? Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi tujuan para penjahat tersebut? Apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga Nita di Indonesia?

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti oleh author...

Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan...

Masih butuh bimbingan para senpai sekalian...

See you next chapter..

Sign,

Syabyaku


	9. Chapter 9

GURUKU BELAHAN JIWAKU

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

RATE : T

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP

PAIR(S) : AIZEN SOSUKE X NITA ANGGRAINI (OC), ICHIGO KUROSAKI X RUKIA KUCHIKI, AkaKuro,Akan bertambah seiiring berjalannya cerita.

Warning : EYD berantakan, sedikit menistakan karakter (OOC), AU, banyak typo, diskripsi minim, school life, femNaru, femKuroko, Akashi ( _Oreshi switch_ ke _bokushi_ tergantung emosi), perubahan marga untuk kepentingan jalan cerita, dan kekurangan lainnya.

" **Tidak suka tidak usah baca! OK!"**

Chapter 9

Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan sejak kepindahannya ke Jepang, Nita telah mengalami berbagai kejadian mulai yang serius hingga tragedi maupun kejadian konyol. Andre Pratama kakak pertamanya telah kembali ke Jakarta memenuhi panggilan Sang Ayah. Setelah Andre memberitahukan tentang kejadian yang menimpa Nita tempo hari, sekarang ini 'mereka' mulai bergerak dan berusaha menculik Nita kembali. Suasana kelas XI IPS 2 sangat ramai meja dan kursi yang berantakan karena ulah Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang kejar-kejaran saat ini, membuat siswa lain merasa terganggu. Nita yang menjadi penengah tidak mampu melerainya, masalah kecil menjadi besar kalau itu mereka yang lakukan.

Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Hinamori hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum, Ulquiorra hanya menatap mereka datar, Orihime tampak cemas dengan pertengkaran pasangan tersebut. Nita akhirnya menyerah melerai mereka, daripada menjadi korban lebih baik menyingkir cari selamat. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan masalah pihak yang ingin menculik dirinya, sekarang dia di tempat ini hanya dengan Radit saja. 'Mereka' pasti akan mencari dirinya ke semua tempat di seluruh Jepang ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang 'mereka' inginkan dariku?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Nita?" Tanya Ishida Uryuu pelan.

"Tidak ada. Hei, kalian bisa berhenti berantem tidak?" Teriak Nita lantang.

"Dia yang mulai duluan, Nita- _chan_." Teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk hidung bangir Ichigo tidak sopan.

"Kamu yang duluan mulai." Timpal Ichigo tidak terima disalahkan.

"Kau yang menyejekku duluan, Jeruk!" Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"DIAM!" Teriak Nita menggelegar disertai aura hitam pekat dari tubuh mungilnya.

Seketika kelas tersebut hening bagai di kuburan, semua siswa-siswi disana tidak berani membuka suara karena aura hitam yang amat pekat menguar dari tubuh Nita. Nyali mereka menciut melihat Nita marah, auranya seperti iblis yang siap mengamuk itu masih belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Udara di sekitarnya terasa mencekam membuat napas sesak untuk sekedar mengambil napas.

' _Mengerikan.'_ Batin mereka serempak.

"Sedang _badmood_ kah?" Gumam Rukia dan Ichigo serempak.

Tak lama Urahara Kisuke yang mengajar sosiologi tersebut memasuki kelas yang sebelumnya ramai tetapi, sekarang hening seperti kuburan. Pemuda itu heran melihat kelas ini sepi, mengedarkan padangan ke sekeliling mendapati sang adik tengah memancarkan aura membunuh. Penasaran apa yang tengah terjadi dengan gadis itu tidak biasanya kehadiranya diacuhkan seperti sekarang ini. Keadaan itu berlangsung selama pelajaan berlangsung, tidak ada yang berani bersuara di dalam kelas tersebut. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Nita yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya untuk minta izin pergi ke toilet. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mulas, Sang Guru yang merupakan kakak keduanya tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Nita. Begitu melihat sang kakak menganggukkan kepala tanpa basa-basi Nita langsung melesat ke toilet terdekat dari kelasnya saat itu juga.

Entah sial atau beruntung dia melewati ruangan pribadi Aizen Sosuke saat tengah berlari. Nita berlari maraton agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujuannya, perutnya mulas tak bisa di tahan lagi. Saat berlari ia tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan kanan Aizen Sosuke yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kelas berikutnya. Tentu saja Aizen Sosukesangat kaget lalu mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu pergi, sedikit khawatir melihat raut kesakitan yang tampak di paras manis gadis itu. Tak berapa jauh Nita tampak toilet yang akan di tuju Nita, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung masuk dan membanting pintu itu keras. Di luar toilet yang dimasuki Nita tampak Aizen Sosuke berdiri menyender di tembok dengan raut kecemasan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Takut Nita kenapa-napa ia mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa diketahui yang bersangkutan. Lima menit kemudian Nita keluar dari _toilet_ perempuan itu dengan membanting pintunya agak keras. Nita keluar dari _toilet_ tersebut kemudian hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya namun, sebelum dia mengambil langkah lengannya sudah di cekal seseorang tindakkan mendadak itu membuat sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mencekal lengannya. Ternyata sang kekasihlah yang memegang tangannya sembari menatap dirinya _intens_ dan tak mampu menyembunyikan raut cemas dan khawatir di paras tampannya.

Tiba-tiba Nita berhenti dan menyentak pelan lengannya kemudian berlari kembali ke toilet, membukanya tidak sabar dan menutup pintu dengan kencang perutnya mulas lagi. Aizen Sosuke dengan sabar menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi yang tadi di banting oleh Nita. Dia sangat yakin kalau penyebabnya pasti gara-gara ramen super pedas yang dimakannya kemarin. Mau tidak mau Nita hanya bisa pasrah di seret gurunya ke ruang UKS, sebenarnya ingin protes tapi setelah melihat raut wajah sang kekasih penuh kekhawatiran dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sesampainya di ruang UKS Aizen Sosukesegera mencari obat sakit perut untuk Nita, sedangkan Nita sendiri duduk di tepi ranjang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu menyerahkan obat sakit perut pada gadis itu, Nita menerima dengan sedikit enggan membuat senyum tulus terulas di paras tampannya.

Nita meninggalkan ruang UKS dengan muka memerah tanpa menoleh dia berlari menuju kelasnya, sedangkan sang pemuda Aizen yang ditinggalkan pergi tersenyum tipis melihat tunangannya merona malu karena dirinya. Dasar pasangan unik tidak tau tempat untuk tebar kemesraan. Tanpa disadari keduanya sepasang mata mengawasi semua adegan bak drama tadi dengan tangan terkepal erat. Sepasang matanya berkilat tajam seolah dapat membelah apa yang ada didepannya, dia tidak rela melihat perhatian Aizen Sosuke berpaling ke gadis pindahan tersebut. Sedangkan Nita merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya, sepertinya yang pernah dialaminya bertahun silam. Dulu kisah cintanya pernah kandas karena orang ketiga, mungkin ada orang yang tidak senang melihat dirinya berdekatan dengan guru yang mengajar pelajaran bahasa Jepang tersebut. Nita masuk ke kelas dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat ciuman Aizen Sosuke di keningnya, tentu saja hal ini membuat seluruh penghuni kelas heran melihatnya.

 **Skip time!**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu namun, Nita, Ichigo, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Orihime, dkk. Belum menunjukkan akan pulang sekarang ini, firasat Nita semakin tidak enak sekarang sepertinya kejadian yang dulu akan terulang lagi dalam waktu dekat. Mereka kemudian keluar sekolah menuju toko buku yang dulu belum sempat dikunjunginya, setelah mengirim pesan ke _handphone_ Aizen agar tidak menjemputnya dulu. Hanya di balas hati-hati di jalan bila ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan agar segera memberitaunya. Nita tersenyum tipis melihat balasan kekasihnya, saatnya menyelidiki sesuatu yang berkedok jalan-jalan.

Mereka yang pergi bersama Nita bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman sarat akan ancaman pedih kepada siapapun tersebut. Perjalanan ke toko diwarnai pertengkaran kecil IchiRuki, UlqiHime memperhatikan pertengkaran itu malas. Renji dan Tatsuki berbincang dengan santainya, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori saling menebarkan bermesraan. Ishida dengan santainya berjalan disamping Nita sedikit bergidik karena aura _yandere_ Nita. Di tengah perjalanan mereka di hadang belasan preman yang pernah di hajar Nita, akhirnya apa yang di terka Nita benar adanya. Para preman itu menunjukkan gelagat untuk membawa korban penculikannya. Namun, sungguh sayang bila semudah itu membawa Nita di tengah pengawasan teman-temannya.

"Siapa disini yang bernama Nita Anggraini?" bentak salah satu preman tersebut.

"Aku Nita! Kalian mau apa?"

"Kau ikut kami sekarang!" Ujarnya garang.

"Kalau aku ga mau?"

"Jangan salahkan kami melakukan kekerasan."

"Silahkan!"

"Hajar mereka!" Perintahnya ke anak buahnya.

Maka terjadilah perkelahian sengit di salah satu sudut jalan sepi tersebut, Nita dan Tatsuki sangat bersemangat menghajar lawannya. Nita melancarkan tendangan memutar dan membuat lawannya langsung tumbang. Ichigo dan Ulquiorra menghajar preman tersebut semangat karena dulu pernah melukai teman-temannya. Tanpa sepengetauan Nita salah satu dari lawannya mengarahkan tongkat ke arah Tatsuki yang terlambat menghindar, Nita dengan nekat menghadang tongkat tersebut sebelum mengenai punggung Tatsuki tersebut. Akibatnya tangan Nita memar karenanya, kemudian dia menghajar orang itu sampai babak belur. Tatsuki memandang khawatir akan keselamatan Nita, terlebih gadis itu di keroyok lebih dari dua orang. Dalam satu kesempatan salah satu dari para preman itu dapat menjatuhkan Nita, sambil mengaduh kesakitan gadis _raven_ menerjang mereka lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tak lama semua penghadangnya kabur dengan tubuh penuh luka, para penghadang tersebut tidak menyangka kalau orang yang mereka incar ini sangatlah kuat. Nita dan teman-temannya berhasil memukul mundur para preman yang berniat menculiknya. Tubuh mungilnya lebam-lebam dan rasanya sakit sekali, tangan kanannya yang tadi kena pukulan tongkat terasa nyeri jika digerakkan. Kalau 'dia' tau pasti dirinya kena marah lagi, memang susah punya kekasih sangat protektif seperti Aizen Sosuke. Mereka berjalan menuju klinik terdekat untuk mengobati luka-luka akibat perkelahian tadi, ternyata apa yang diperkirakan Nita terjadi tulang tangannya retak dan harus di gips seminggu. Jadi, dia tidak bisa melakukan aktivitasnya secara maksimal. Luka lebamnya di bagian perut dan pinggangnya juga lumayan parah, walau dia menguasai berbagai aliran bela diri namun tak menuntut kemungkinan ia akan mengalami luka yang cukup menyakitkan. Selesai mengobati semua luka akibat perkelahian tadi mereka bergegas menuju toko buku yang di maksud.

* **Tempat Toko Buku** *

Nita sedang asyik melihat-lihat buku-buku yang terpajang di etalase toko, maniknya mendapati sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya tangannya mengambil buku tersebut dan membawanya ke kasir. Tiba-tiba _smartphone_ nya bergetar cepat dia melihat pesan tersebut, rupanya sang kekasih menanyakan dimana dirinya saat ini. Sangat yakin bila Aizen Sosuke pasti akan terkejut melihat keadaannya yang penuh luka semoga saja dia tidak marah melihat keadaannya seperti ini, tak butuh waktu lama mobil mewah Aizen Sosuke telah terpakir di toko buku tersebut dan bergegas menemui Nita. Pemuda Aizen itu sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Nita yang terdapat luka lebam seperti habis berantem. Walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu, dia menatap satu persatu wajah murid-muridnya meminta penjelasan. Raut khawatir tak lepas dari parasnya mendapati gadisnya dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini, dia mendekat ke tempat Nita duduk dan memastikan keadaanya. Sekarang mereka semua berada di sebuah kafe untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi, Ichigo menceritakan dengan detail tentang perkelahian tadi. Aizen Sosuke mendengarnya dengan seksama dan dia dapat menyimpulkan jika para preman itu memang mengincar tunangannya. Setelah mendengar cerita ini diapun ingin menyelidiki oraganisasi tersebut lebih dalam, sepertinya mereka sudah bergerak dan tujuannya adalah menculik Nita.

 _ ***Unknown place***_

Sementara di suatu tempat pria-pria sangar yang tadi menghadang Nita sudah kembali dengan keadaan babak belur di sekujur tubuh. Mereka melaporkan bahwa Nita yang sekarang sangat sulit ditaklukkan. Pemimpin mereka sangat murka menerima kekalahan ini, melawan seorang gadis dan murid SMA saja kalian tidak becus. Secara tidak langsung gadis incarannya itu menantang dirinya, pergerakkan mereka telah mengalami perkembangan pesat di banding beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kelompok _yakuza_ yang dipimpinnya tidak akan kalah seperti sebelumnya, dendamnya pada Nita Anggraini akan dibalasnya hari ini. Namun, mereka tidak sadar jika ada Keluarga Akashi dan Keluarga Aizen di belakang Nita Anggraini begitu juga teman-teman yang mendukung gadis itu. Bersiaplah menghadapi 'kehancuran' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Organisasi yang pernah dihancurkan Nita dua tahun silam kembali dan sekarang tujuan mereka adalah melenyapkan pengganggu bisnis mereka. Organisasi gelap bertaraf intenasional tersebut adalah bisnis perdagangan senjata ilegal dan narkoba kelas kakap. Dua tahun lalu Nita berhasil meng _hack_ sistem perusahaan itu dan melakukan penggrebekkan ditempat dengan bantuan pihak kepolisian dan karena itu pula dia menjadi 'agen rahasia' membantu memberantas kejahatan di Indonesia. Apakah Aizen Sosuke akan mengetahui masa lalu Nita yang kelam? Bagaimana reaksi yang ditunjukkan Aizen Sosuke jika mengetahui Nita seorang agen rahasia?

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu...**

 **Sign,**

 **Syabyaku**


End file.
